Percy's True Prize
by Godofwar99
Summary: AU involving Percy's reward after the second Titan War with a gift from the Fates themselves. Percy has a new power that he was skeptical about at first, but grew to like it. Be patient on next chapters, please. If there's someone you'd like to see be added, message me. AU contains rude language, sex, hypnosis and fetish work. Characters belong to RR and Greek myths
1. The Gift

After the Second Titan War, many heroes received gifts from the gods as thanks, but Percy Jackson honorably used his gift for the sake of others. This rejection of immortality was rare, but what he asked, for recognition of all other minor deities, would play a great role, the Fates have foreseen it. Even though Percy was fine and finally became Annabeth Chase's boyfriend, the three Fates decided on giving the young hero a reward befitting the great heroes of Greece. Percy Jackson would be given a harem of the women he chose; human, nonhuman or divine, they would serve the young hero as his concubine. Perseus didn't know how to take it, when word came to him, Annabeth was with him and she was not happy. The Fates knew this would be an issue, that some of his concubines would not agree to the hero's wish, so as a precaution, for whoever the hero chose, the Fates would rewrite their opinions on the matter. Within seconds, Annabeth's dislike became a kink, a liking as she would play the role of head concubine and put the others in place. Percy was given a tattoo on his right hand, the trident, as whenever he would claim a new concubine, one prong of the trident would glow blue and claim the girl as his own. But it had other uses, whenever a lover of his refused something, another prong of the trident could be used to put the girl into a hypnotic trance, allowing his wish to be done. Each prong had to be used wisely, for when used would take two hours to reappear. Percy decided to give the reward a go, but he wondered on who would be a lover of his? He was happy with Annabeth, now more than ever, but there were other women who meant a lot in his life; Thalia, but she was now with the Hunters of Artemis, meaning no dating; same for Rachael as the Oracle, hands off, and Percy had to respect that. So many had also died like Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades and Zoe Nightshade. He knew they found their peace, and didn't want to disturb that. Truly Percy was a pure soul; even still, when word reached Poseidon, Percy's father, he decided to reward his son with an enemy the god faced.

It was a new day at Camp Half Blood, Percy woke up in his briefs to get dressed. He was going to meet with Annabeth for breakfast before helping build some of the new cabins for the minor gods, as promised by the Olympians. Before he could get dressed, a light blue flash lit up the cabin while Percy had his back turned. Behind him appeared a woman in her early teens, college age, as she wore black sneakers, blue jeans and a Disney's Little Mermaid shirt with Ursula on the front. Her hair was long and black as her eyes were dark blue like the ocean depths. She was chained and gagged had a note taped to her chest. Percy took the piece of paper and read it in his head, "Percy, I've heard of the Fates' gift to you. I am glad you gave up immortality to help all other minor gods and their children, a selfless wish. I'm proud of what you've done to help your friends and your family; when hearing of the gift, I decided to give you a reward myself. This is Keto, mother of the monsters of the sea, including other monsters. She is a goddess who sided with Kronos, aiding Oceanus in destroying Atlantis with her monsters. As punishment, she and her husband Phorcys were to be banished from the sea to Atlanta, Georgia. However, I spared Keto from being far from the sea, unlike her husband, but she'd have to be your concubine. Use her well and relax, my son, you've earned it." After reading the note, Percy looked to Keto when he looked at the trident symbol on his right hand, "Well, sorry, Keto, but you chose the wrong side." His hand glowed blue when he said, "With one prong, I claim Keto, goddess of sea monsters, as my concubine, to do as I say." When finished, a prong disappeared and a blue mist came from it and was moving into Keto's eyes. For a moment she stopped struggling as her dark eyes glowed blue like Percy's. She then stopped her resisting and looked more relax and happy, her eyes returning to normal and the chains disappeared into sea mist and she was left smiling at her new lover. Percy was cautious when he said, "Um...Keto-" he was then interrupted as Keto leaped to him like she was a predator and began to kiss the young man.

Percy and Keto kissed as the young man was enjoying it, she was a pro. The two soon used tongue, as if she knew what her new master wanted and engaged in a tongue wrestling match. Her large DD breasts rubbed on Percy's bare chest as the two wrestled and kissed, Percy could get use to this goddess. After fifteen minutes, he stopped to breath as the two were now on the floor, huffing for air. He said, "I can tell you had experiences?" She nodded to say, "Only with my lame, husband. But now, I have you. So tell me, my new lover," she positioned her body to spread her legs open, hinting to Percy what she wanted, "how can I...assist you?" Percy looked at the time when he said, "I have to go get breakfast and help around camp. I promised someone I'd meet her for breakfast, but," he stood up to help Keto up as he said, "Just stay here, let me think of how to introduce you to the camp...and maybe clean up my cabin a bit. Later, we'll have fun." He kissed her cheek when she blushed, "Of course...my prince." She said, beginning to pick up the cabin as Percy got dressed in his camp attire, heading off to begin the rest of his day.

Percy worked all day, his body sweating from building cabins and helping the new kids come into camp. He walked down to the lake with Annabeth as the two held hands and were sweating from a hard day's work, what with his girlfriend being designer. When at the beach, Percy sat down with the daughter of Athena to say, "Today has been a busy day." He kissed her cheek as Annabeth smirked, "It's not over yet." The sun was beginning to set, the day was not over yet. Annabeth looked to Percy, "So you said you had something to tell me? Something about your..gift?" Percy nodded, he told Annabeth something happened at his cabin, an extension of his new Fately gift. "Hey," he explained, "seems my father heard of what happened and sent a...concubine my way. An oceanic goddess, rather the goddess of sea monsters, Keto." The grey-eyed girl was surprised by this, ever since the Fates reworked her mind on the matter she said, "A goddess as your first concubine, huh? Well, that should be fun. Mind if I join in on the fun? I am your head girl," she playfully pushed him to the sand, "and I must inspect her, put the goddess in her place as my bitch too. After all," she kissed Percy's lips, "you'd be lost without me, Seaweed Brain." Percy chuckled to say, "I was hoping you'd say that. Let's have some fun before dinner."

Percy brought Annabeth to his cabin, now with an ocean scent and looking much better than before. Keto was seen on Percy's bed, now in her underwear, awaiting her new lover as he entered first, "Oh, I've waited patiently, my prince." She played like a waiting damsel when she then saw Annabeth and cut the act. "Wait!" She yelled, getting up from the bed to glare at them. Keto's underwear was a simple white pair of panties and bra as Annabeth could see her DD breasts being contained, ready to burst. "Percy, who is this girl? My dinner?" Annabeth decided to introduce herself and let the monster goddess know who's first girl, "Actually," she stepped forward and smirked, "I'm Percy's queen, his head lover. You, are his second girl." Before Keto could object, Annabeth kissed her. To Percy's surprise, he was seeing some strange yuri action as Annabeth's kiss made Keto relax and bow to her whim as the daughter of wisdom groped the goddess's huge chest, "Hmmm...firm and large, nice. You have a nice flavor to your kisses, I like that. Now, you wanted fun, so you'll get it, with both of us." She pushed Keto onto the bed, the goddess now excited and wanting more when Annabeth stripped off her clothes. She had taken off everything but her red sneakers, knowing what she'll do later with them, as she shoved her pussy into Keto's face. Percy was more than turned on as Annabeth looked to Percy, "Don't just stand there, join us."

Percy and his lovers soon engaged in love making so strange, Aphrodite would be proud. Percy was stripped of his clothes as his "sword" was jammed into Keto's luscious vagina; it wasn't tight, due to her husband and her popping out monsters, but still felt good. He pushed in and out as she moaned in delight, all while Keto was sucking Annabeth's pussy out like she was shucking a clam. Annabeth was also getting some attention from her boyfriend, he playfully grabbed her ass and rubbed each cheek around all while kissing her neck. Percy said, "I could get use to this." He looked at his right hand to see the prong he used on Keto came back, now he could use some on the girls to behave like puppets, but first, he enjoyed the fun he had now. Percy was heating up as he was close to exploding inside Keto; ironic the son of Poseidon, a hero, has taken the mother of sea monsters as his lover. Keto could only see Annabeth's puss and smell it too, but felt herself burning up with lust from her master. In a matter of minutes, all three exploded in their own way. Annabeth got off Keto's face as the goddess was wet and filled up. Annabeth huffed as she stared at the lustfully happy goddess, who was rubbing her filled womb. Annabeth asked her boyfriend, "Now then, what else shall we do with her?" Annabeth's new kink was showing itself brightly, but Percy did promise Keto some fun of her own since she stayed behind and cleaned up the cabin. He said, while stroking Annabeth's blonde hair, "Actually..." a prong on Percy's trident glowed and Annabeth's grey eyes turned bluish green like Percy's as she stared at him blankly and naked, "I did say Keto and I could have some fun since she was here working." He walked over to Keto as he helped her out of bed as kissed her wet face to say, "I said you and me will have fun together. Let's do so, with Annabeth." After what happened, she looked at Annabeth's ass as she told Percy, "I accept her as the head lover, and you as a," she kissed his lips, "better lover. Now, let's have that fun."

Keto walked over as she stripped off her white underwear to show a shaved puss and huge breasts to Annabeth, who kept staring in the distance, and Percy. The goddess looked at her head lover to say, "You had your fun, now it's my turn." Her legs came close together as they turned scaly like a serpent and Keto looked like a lamia, but the scales were dark blue in color than green or brown. She wrapped around Annabeth's legs like she was coiling up her prey. Keto's eyes soon gave off colorful rings of colors as Annabeth's eyes began to copy them, all while she followed the goddess's head and her lower body was being coiled up. "Oh, Annabeth," Keto said as her coils wrapped around Annabeth's arms, "I love your show of dominance, but when I get a chance," her coils then reached Annabeth's neck when Keto gave the demigod a choke. Annabeth's eyes widened for a few seconds until she stood there, wrapped in Keto's coils and gave a giddy smile like she was happier than ever, "I will show you how monsters can dominate demigods." The tip of her tail stroked Annabeth's giddy face until it entered the girl's mouth going deep into her throat. Keto tensed up from the feeling to say, "You know, sea serpents are most sensitive at the tail's tip, it's the same as," she kept moving the tip up and down Annabeth's throat to continue, "stroking a girl's puss." Keto was heating when she used her coils to bend Annabeth back to have her face stare at Keto's cream filled puss and have her ass slide out of the coils to Percy. Percy took that as a sign when he inserted his member into his girlfriend's anus. She was tight, Percy however was excited as he pushed in hard, letting Annabeth tense up for a bit and felt her boyfriend's dick push inside her while Keto kept her coils get tighter around the girl. Keto heated up more and more with each thrust she had as she sprayed the demigod with her juices, wetting her face like she did the goddess. Percy eventually exploded inside his girlfriend, filling her ass with his creamy white goop. He pulled out of her behind, while Keto pulled out from the front. Keto undid the girl as her snake-like tail returned to the lovely pair of legs they were before while Annabeth laid on the floor, her mind broken from the experience. Percy looked at the time, it had been an hour since their intercourse, he huffed from the experience when he looked at Keto, "So here's what I'm thinking," he then grabbed her ass as the two stepped over Annabeth to bed, "tomorrow, instead of being cooped up in here, you can come out and be introduced as a demigod. As for who...I was thinking daughter of Triton. I'm not sure who else would best suit you, but it'd be best to let them think you're that and staying in my cabin since Tyson is out with the cyclopes." Keto nodded to say, "It'll be a good cover up. So, what now?" Percy looked at Annabeth, she couldn't go back to the Athena cabin like that, he said, "I'll tell Chiron she passed out from hard day's work and took her to my cabin to rest. Speaking off," he then got up to get dressed, "I got something to do at the dining pavilion, a little thanks to some people."

Percy dressed himself to rush over to the pavilion, still have enough time to eat. He cleaned up quickly as the demigods were still eating. He quickly got a plate of food for some meatloaf, mashed potatoes and four blue cupcakes to appear. Will Solace looked over to Percy saying, "Hey, Perc, where have you been? Dinner is almost over." The sea demigod looked to the son of Apollo answering, "Just tired, spent the day helping out the new cabins. Came for a quick bite to eat then heading back to my cabin." He walked over to the fire and tossed in the cupcakes saying, "To my father and the three Fates, thanks for the gifts. I'll give you a better offering next time, but enjoy the cupcakes." The desserts burned up, adding a strange smell as Percy ate quickly to return to his cabin.

While Percy had his prize and fun, Poseidon was on Olympus when he received a blue cupcake out of thin air. He heard his son's words as the sea god smirked, "I knew Keto would be a good prize." The sea god was dressed in his mortal attire, khaki shorts, sandals, Hawaiian shirt with a fisherman's cap on his black hair. The Fates walked by with each of the three eating a blue cupcake too when they three spoke at once, "Seems your son has enjoyed our gift, sea king." Poseidon finished his offering to say, "Indeed he has, oh wise ones. Even said to give better offerings later on. I have to ask though, what else can those marks do?" The three spoke again to respond, "Depending on how he uses them and what he wants, other things. Transforming his lovers is one thing; should he wish, one spell can change the appearance of a concubine. Altering their personality is another trait of the command spells he wields, should something be off, he can simply use one to change it. He'll have to figure what they can do on his own, sea god." Poseidon nodded as he walked from the Fates, "Indeed he will; indeed he will." As the four parted ways, their conversation was over heard by a rather, nosy goddess of love. Aphrodite was above perched on a column as a dove, spying on the Fates and Poseidon. She heard it all and wondered if she could be of some assistance to the demigod son of Poseidon. She flew down and re-entered her human form; long blonde hair, eyes that kept changing color, a lovely red dress and fair skin. "So," she said aloud, "Poseidon's son had the ability to claim women as his own and can manipulate them huh? Well, this just screams 'ME' so I wonder what I can do to help the Hero of Olympus?"

To be continued


	2. New Love and Old

Percy tried to enjoy dinner as best he could, he knew Annabeth and Keto were still in his cabin, nude and passed out. He looked over to see Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, helping out the campers. Grover left for his new job as lord of the wilds after Pan faded, must be tough to do long distance relationships. Juniper had on a lovely green, Greek style dress, was barefoot with her skin looking pale instead of green like usual, passing for human, as her amber hair moved with the wind. He noticed the dryad was looking a bit down, he decided to go over and see what was up. He walked over to Juniper to asked, "Hey, June, something up? You seem a bit..." he was going to say blue for humor, but he said, "down." She sighed to tell Percy, "It's about Grover...he told me today the damage done in the west is greater than he expected. He said he didn't know when he'll return so..." her green eyes teared up, Percy knew where this was heading. He said, "Oh...sorry, Juniper." The dryad kept crying a bit as she ran off into the woods. Percy said, "Dang it...!" and chased after her.

"Oh, how cute." Watching the whole thing was Aphrodite. In her private quarters, the goddess watched the hero chase the dryad; "I know it was hard, Grover and Juniper were so cute a couple, nature lovers after all. Unfortunately that silly goat had to abandon such a sweet nymph for his job. No doubt he's plowing some cacti nymph right now. Don't worry, my dear Juniper, I know someone who'll take care of your broken heart." She viewed it all via a magic mirror like the Evil Queen from Snow White when she gathered some pink dust in her hands and blew it like ash. The pink dust was sent into the mirror, but made it's way to the real world, "Fine them and repair a broken heart."

Percy chased Juniper to her plant, a juniper tree near Zeus' Fist. The demigod was out of breath since nymphs were faster than him, meaning he'd lose a foot race to a tree. He walked over to Juniper, still crying from the news as he said, wheezing, "Look...Juniper, I'm sorry. I didn't think...Grover would do such a thing..." Juniper sniffled when she replied, "It's fine...he was always set on helping nature and finding Pan. I supported him all the way and did after he became the new lord of wilds, but...is this what I get? A broken heart after so much support?" Percy looked at Juniper, he knew Grover had his heart set on finding the old god, helping nature, but to break up with her, long distance at that, he told the dryad, "Look, June, you're a great dryad. You're kind, sweet, considerate and would be a great girlfriend for any other demigod, satyr or maybe male dryad. There are other fish in the sea, just as there are flowers in the garden." Juniper looked at Percy as she felt something. Her heart raced and eyes lit up. She stood up from the ground to say, "I...I guess that's true." Unknown to her or Percy, a pink arrow was in her back, seeping into her skin. She looked at Percy as she stepped closer, "I didn't know you had a way with words, Jackson." The arrow kept going into Juniper until it completely entered her body as Juniper's green eyes turned pink for a split second as she kissed Percy and pinned him to a nearby tree.

Percy and Juniper kept tongue wrestling as the demigod undressed the dryad to her bare essentials. Juniper was now kissing Percy in nothing but her sandals, allowing Percy to see all she had from her cute C cup breasts to her wild amber bush. He hugged her close as he had his zipper undone, allowing his sword to rub on Juniper's bare skin. Percy raised his right hand to say, "With one prong, I claim Juniper, the dryad," Juniper looked over to see what Percy was doing when the right prong began to glow,"as my concubine, to love and do as I say." The right prong on his hand had the same effect on Juniper as it did Keto. Her eyes turned the same as Percy's for a few seconds as she said, "I am now yours, lord Percy." She got on her knees to soon give Percy a blow job; her mouth was moist and a bit slimy, but provided a great feeling to his dick. He shoved Juniper's head into his crotch, letting her have it all as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She loved the taste, the feeling and kept sucking away. Her tongue wrapped around the rim as it moved up and down the shaft, letting Percy heat up from how good this was. After five minutes, Percy filled Juniper's throat with his seed, letting her take in the warm, creamy substance down her mouth. Juniper pulled out as she huffed for air, "That...was great...!" She stood up, naked and messy, in front of Percy to say, "So what was with your hand?" Percy looked at his right hand, two of the command prongs were gone, leaving the trident a spear. He explained, "Well...you see the Fates gave me this lewd reward for saving Olympus by allowing me to have a harem and I just...claimed you into it." Juniper was a bit confused when she asked, "Me in a harem, huh? Well...as long as I'm with you, I guess it'll work." Percy kissed her gently to say, "I won't be an asshole like most harem guys are, Juniper. I'm sorry, I got excited for some reason and-" Juniper kissed his lips to shut him up to say, "I don't mind. As long as you love me too, I'll be one of your girls, my hero."

From Olympus, Aphrodite watched the whole scene as she clapped her hands, "Bravo! Bravo!" She cried, "Oh how to fix a broken heart. You have your real hero, Juni." She soon stopped clapping when three old women appeared in her chamber, the Fates. She sighed, soon asking, "Let me guess, you know about what just happened?" The three spoke together, "Of course we do, we spin the threads of life and knew this would come. Aphrodite, this is a harsh way to find amusement, the dryad didn't love him until you came along. For that, you must help one who truly has been heart broken." The goddess sighed as she changed the images on her mirror, looking for some heart broken soul until she stopped on one particular person. "Oh, what have we here? She's still on that island?" Aphrodite beheld a girl with caramel hair that was braided over one shoulder, almond-shaped eyes, and a face that appeared to be timeless. She wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold, and seemed to radiate a natural glow in the moonlight. The goddess beheld Calypso, looking over her island prison's shores for something to happen, all while holding pink flowers. She smiled, "This is a broken heart, Fates, a true broken heart. She loved so many but they never loved her; our hero promised to free her and so she will. I'll go and free her now!" She disappeared in a flash, leaving the Fates to say, "Why do we bother?"

Percy returned to his cabin, now with a fully dressed Juniper, as the two beheld Keto and Annabeth laying on the bottom bunk of his bed, both nude and cleaned up. He said, "You two...alright?" Both girls woke up from their little nap to beheld Juniper as the head wife walked up, showing her goods to Juniper, "Let me guess, you claimed her too? Percy, she's Gover's-" Juniper said to her fellow sister-lover, "Ex. I'm his ex-girlfriend now. And yes, my dear," she closed the front door to act cute, "Percy, Wercy!" She rubbed her nose on his cutely like a love sick puppy, "claimed me for his harem." Annabeth looked at Juniper to say, "Well, know I'm top girl around here." Percy yawned, "I've...had a long day, I'm going to shower and get to bed." He casually stripped down to see what all three girls saw before as he went to shower. When the water began to run, all three girls looked at the bed, "No way we could share one twin sized bed, even if we all snuggled close to our man." Keto moved off the bottom bunk to show her more mature goods to the younger girls, "Then you can go to your cabin, I'll sleep with our hero and the new girl can get top bunk." Juniper looked mad as did Annabeth, "No way am I leaving you here with my boyfriend!" Annabeth yelled as Juniper responded, "Look here..." she didn't know who Keto really was but the goddess replied, "Keto, but call me Katie." Juniper soon continued her rant, "Look here, Katie! I'm not taking top bunk while you get-" before she could finish, Annabeth snapped her fingers to say, "An idea! Let's combine both beds together into a queen sized bed. Tyson isn't here anymore, so Percy has the whole place to himself now. Well, himself and us now. So, combine the beds into one and everyone wins." Juniper sighed, "Alright fine...let's get ready for bed then."

As the first three girls settled their argument, another conversation was taking place. On Ogygia, the phantom island of Calypso, the prisoner walked to her cave, the only home she's known for the longest time, to see Aphrodite standing at the entrance. The titaness asked, "What? Come to ask for my help or something? Care to tell me how the world is?" Aphrodite said, "Easy, darling, I bring good news. The war is over, we won, of course, and a little hero you know asked for your freedom." Calypso's almond eyes widened upon hearing that, asking, "So...I'm..free?" The goddess nodded with Calypso looking excited, "Finally! I can leave this place and see the world after so long! And see," the goddess knew who she was talking about when she used her charmspeak at its highest, "The hero Percy Jackson. Oh, yes, my dear you can." The power of the goddess seeped into Calypso's mind as her eyes turned pink. "But first, know Jackson has a harem for his deeds, but you should be fine with that." she nodded, "I'm...fine with that." The love goddess nodded to say, "Great!" She then led the free titaness to the shore where she beheld a simple sail boat with a heart on the sail, "Now, be off, don't keep your hero waiting. Just tell the ship where to go. Now, remember, be nice to any and all girls he has." The titan nodded to say, "Understood. To Camp Half-Blood, to Percy." And so Calypso finally left her prison, finally going to the outside world

A new day came to Camp Half-Blood, Percy was sleeping with three of his new lovers. He held Keto in his right side, Juniper in his left as Annabeth slept on top of him. The three were peacefully asleep on their lover when a knocking was heard at the door. All three girls sprung up from their sleep, waking Percy from his own. He asked, "What's up?" He kept trying to rub the sleep from his eyes when Keto said, "We heard a knocking at the door...and we're...not dressed..." Percy saw all three girls nude as Annabeth grabbed her baseball cap and vanished, "Well..." Percy said, "two of you are. Alright, just...hide in the bathroom, I'll see who it is. Grab your stuff and keep quiet." All three girls nodded as Percy hurried to get dressed. The knocking kept going as he said, "I'm coming, relax! I just woke up!" He was finally dressed and all the girls hide in the bathroom with all their clothes, hopefully getting dressed too. Percy opened the door to behold Drew Tanaka, new head counselor of cabin 10. Drew was a tall, beautiful and glamorous Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, warm brown eyes, plenty of jewelry and perfect makeup. She wears lots of pink eyeliner with her camp attire with the pink sneakers, orange shirt and jeans. "Hello, Percy, mind if I come in?" Percy was going to say "No" but the girl just let herself in. She noticed the twin beds were lying on the floor together when the demigod asked, "What's this? Tired of having one small bed?" Percy shrugged, "Little, I mean it's just me here now so figured I'd just get a bigger bed by combining the two." Drew smiled as if knowing he was lying, "Or when you want to have some girls over after an...intense make out session. In the woods. With Juniper." Percy raised a brow, "And that means?" Drew showed a phone with video of Percy and Juniper having lewd fun in the woods when she said, "Seems you tried cheering the dryad up they Aphrodite way. Now, if you're cheating on Annabeth, then she wouldn't want to see this, Mr. Honest Hero. So, here's what's going to happen." Percy knew this wasn't going to be good. Before she stated her demands, a dirty shirt Percy had was flying behind Drew as it gagged the girl by covering her mouth. The daughter of Aphrodite struggled when Percy decided to use a spell, "With one prong, I claim you, Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite, as my...servant!" One of the prongs glowed bright as Drew began to ease herself and fell down on her knees, her eyes glowing sea green. Annabeth appeared out of nowhere, still nude when she said, "Face it...she had it coming." Annabeth knocked on the bathroom door, "Come on, girls, it's safe now. And be glad, she's not a lover like us." Juniper exited the room, but she was wearing some of Percy's old clothes, Keto did the same as she managed to fit inside them. Drew kept staring at Percy with sea-green eyes when he asked, "What should we do with her?" Annabeth cupped the girl's face, "I have some ideas but, Percy what else do those spells do?" Percy was going to say "I don't know" when the fountain he had produced a piece of paper that flew across the room.

After the surprise mail, Juniper grabbed it to read it aloud. She read, "Percy, there is news on the command spell you have on your hand. Your spells can alter the appearance of any girl you claim and alter their personalities. Another is how you can copy their powers for your own to use. There is more, but you'll have to experiment on your own. Take care, your father." Annabeth smirked at Drew when she said, "Oh, now I know what to do with her." She skipped over to Percy to whisper her request. Percy was more than surprised when he asked, "Okay, let's give it a try..." he looked at Drew as another prong of the trident glowed and he thought of what Annabeth told him. Drew soon glowed bright blue when her ass was expanding to the point where her jeans broke apart and her chest swelled up to produce two large E cup breasts. Annabeth walked over and said, "Hope you installed that bimbo personality, there are some things I always wanted to do to this bitch." Keto chuckled when she told the group, "I would definately like to stay and see that, but, I'm tired of being cramped in here, I want to go out and be with my lover." Annabeth soon got dressed back into her old clothes to then say, "Then go out and play demigod with Percy while me and Juniper have some fun here. Oh and um...might want to make yourself look younger like 16." Keto looked at herself, appearing as a late teen camper when she snapped her fingers. In a flash she appeared three years younger, smaller breasts, but still hot. "Now then," she said, "let's get on with our day."

Percy eventually introduced Keto as Katie Fisher, a daughter of Triton, to the camp. The guys kept saying, "Hey, Percy, your niece is hot!" Hitting on Percy's concubine. Chiron agreed to let "Katie" stay in the Poseidon cabin since she is a descendant of the sea god and Percy is alone, or so they rest of the day was helping build the new cabins like before, but with Keto playing as Katie. Lunch came around as both lovers sat together when he asked, "So, 'Katie' how are you liking the camp so far?" Keto was eating some sea food when she replied, "Not bad, nice there are cabins for the minors now. Will you build me a cabin? We can be alone, together." She moved her hand to touch his and gave a flirty smile. Percy responded, "We'll see, hopefully though. Just need to know how many others there are. But I should head back to the cabin and check on the girls. I bet the Athena cabin is wondering where Annabeth is after yesterday." Before heading off, Percy made a quick offering to both the Fates and his father again for the gifts they sent. However, the dining pavilion was soon turning towards one direction, specifically towards someone.

Percy wondered what made everyone so excited about and guys whispering dirty thoughts. He soon got to the front of the crowd to see why they were amazed; before him was Calypso, so lovely and divine as ever, even more than Aphrodite. Her perfect lips smiled when seeing Percy so star-struck when she rushed over and pinned him down with a hug. She whispered to him, "Thank you...! Thank you!" The crowd was very confused on what was going on, but some were jealous that the sea demigod was getting most of the attention from the new girl. Chiron eventually trotted near the two, looking a bit older since the Battle of Manhattan, while still wearing a Kashmir sweater. The centaur asked, "Percy, what exactly is going on here?" Calypso got off the demigod to say, "I'm Calypso, Chiron. I've finally been freed from my island prison thanks to your hero here. I have come to say thanks to Perseus, after all he is the reason I'm free and we did have some time to establish some means of friendship while on my island." She tried playing nice and sweet for the old horse, hoping to convince him to let her stay. Chiron soon told her, "Well then, come with me then, we have some things to discuss then." She nodded but told Percy before leaving, "Meet me by the lake at around seven. We need to talk." She then walked with Chiron to the Big House, leaving Percy to wonder what'll happen to Calypso now.

After that event, Percy returned to his cabin with Keto, but inside were his other two lovers and Drew, who was dressed at a sexy cheerleader now. Drew wore a pink cheerleader outfit that could barely keep her breasts in, with a skirt that could hide her now enormous ass all with the sneakers she had earlier. Annabeth gave her a little push, "Now, show Percy what you can do!" Drew walked over with some pom poms when she began doing some cheerleader poses and cheered, "Percy's number 1!" She then did a high kick, giving Percy a pantie-shot, followed by "He can't be number 2!" Drew finished off by lowering her leg and moving her arms back and forth like small punches, all while jumping, causing one of her new tits to pop out of the top as she finished, "He's going to beat the whoopy out of you!" Percy smiled a bit when he walked over to say, "Good job, Drew." as he squeezed her large breast that popped out, causing her to shiver in delight, but he gave the true reward to Annabeth with a loving kiss. "I take it you spent all this time training Drew as my cheerleader?" Percy asked when his head girl said, "Well, sort of. We had Drew used her gifts from her mother to make these clothes, Juniper showed her the best moves that would arouse you," she then checked to see if it worked, and it did when she felt his crotch, "but not before we played some game like Cabin Maid or Teacher and Student." Juniper shook her head, "We've been having too much fun while you two were out." Percy crossed his arms to respond, "Yeah I was out there all day working while you two played around with Drew. I need some fun myself. But there is something I need to tell you gals." Both girls remained silent, wondering what was going on with the demigod until he announced, "Calypso, the one who saved me after Mt. Saint Helens erupted and you thought I was dead." Annabeth placed her index finger and thumb between her chin, thinking on that name, "I remember her," she explained, "daughter of Atlas, Titaness who sided with her father and was with Odysseus during the Odyssey. She's really here?" Percy nodded, "Seems the gods did good on their word and freed her. And um...I've been thinking of...well." Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy's lips tightly, "I know what you were going to say, Seaweed Brain. Since she saved you, when we all thought you were dead, let her join. I got to thank her myself for rescuing you."

It was soon seven at night, Percy walked along the lake to see what Calypso wanted to talk about. He walked over more, skipping rocks, seeing water nymphs flirt with him, until he saw the titan girl coming his way. Calypso had a change in clothing with some jeans, blue sneakers and the orange camp shirt as she looked like a normal girl then a normal, ancient Greek girl. Percy said in amazement, "Wow, you look great. So, what's with the new clothes?" Calypso threw herself at Percy, causing the hero to swing her around in his arms when she soon said, "I talked to Chiron, he said I can stay here and be an instructor in magic and weaving." Percy smiled and said, excitingly, "That's great!" He soon let Calypso down when she soon acted nervous, "And...I heard you were starting a harem since the Fates decided to reward you for using your wish to benefit the minor gods. I was thinking...think I could...join?" Percy smiled as he kissed Calypso when he said, "Of course. Now let's get started." He backed away a few steps and showed her his tattoo of the trident, the prongs filled up after working all day when he used the same technique as before, "I claim you, Calypso, daughter of Atlas, to be my concubine, my lover." She soon glowed bright blue like the others and her eyes turned sea green like his for a few seconds. She later walked over and kissed Percy tightly when she then said, "Now, let's do something Odysseus never could with me."

Percy led Calypso back to his cabin, the two held hands the whole way until reaching the front door. Once inside, Drew changed from a cheerleader to a sexy French maid, as her large breasts were poking out, "Welcome home, sir Jackson." She moved aside when Calypso commented, "Wow...living like a prince, huh?" Percy shook his head in disbelief when he saw the girls wearing their under garments. Keto had her white bra and panties on, Juniper had white and green stripped ones on and Annabeth was wearing pink ones as she came over and grabbed both Percy and Calypso, "Glad you two are here," she said, leading them to bed. Annabeth looked at Calypso saying, "Thank you for saving Percy. I was mad when Percy said he developed a bond with you, but," she then moved over, their chests touching when face to face, "now I'd like to reward you." Annabeth leaned in and kissed Calypso on the lips, even managed to get her tongue in there. Calypso didn't look comfortable at first, but she then looked pleased as she enjoyed the daughter of wisdom's kiss. She pulled out to say, "As head wife, I say strip, Calypso. Strip so we can all welcome you properly." Calypso shook her head to respond, "I'll strip, have my fun, but," she cleared her throat to produce a sweet melody like the sirens, even greater than the Muses themselves. She moved Percy's hands to cover his ears up while the girls were taking an effect to the sweet song, a song with magic tied to was the first to fall, her green eyes becoming dull and full, "Such a...sweet song..."she stared at Calypso with a giddy smile on her face when Keto replied, resisting a bit but ultimately said, "Reminds me of the sweet melody of...whales~" She too fell under Calypso's song, but Annabeth was still stingy in falling. Calypso walked over to sing more, staring at the demigod to sing, "Trust in me~" she then rubbed Annabeth's pink panties, feeling her get wet quickly, "just in me~" Annabeth's grey eyes turned dull too as she fell for the spell. Calypso stopped her singing to say, "Now, girls, get up and move over to the edge of the bed." All three girls obeyed, getting off the combined bed to the edge, even Drew followed the order, falling under the same spell as they did. Their caster ordered, "Now, turn around, I want this moment to be private." All four soon faced the wall, showing Calypso and Percy their behinds. The new instructor grabbed Percy and laid him on the bed as the bottom and her on top, she snapped her fingers for her clothes to be magically taken off and folded on a nearby dresser. Percy beheld the Titaness in all her naked glory when she whispered, "Let's do it."

Calypso and Percy began their long awaited moment of love-making; Calypso used her magic to strip Jackson down to nothing but his skin as the two hugged tightly and did their best to suck the air out of each others' lungs. Percy's dick started to get hardened by the make out session as Calypso could feel it rubbing on her crotch. The young woman decided to have some fun as she moved down on Percy and placed his "sword" between her breasts, rubbing the shaft with her two melons. Percy was heating up from the great feeling of Calypso's breasts as she playfully used her tongue to lick the tip like a cat. Percy said, feeling like on Cloud Nine, "Oh come on...stop playing dirty...!" She only chuckled and replied, still rubbing her breasts up and down, "It's only fun, Percy. Now, be a good master and let my have my reward for helping heroes." When she noticed some pre-cum come out, that was her cue to bend down and place her soft lips on the head. The demigod was now steaming up as he thrust his hips into Calypso's mouth as she began taking it all in at once; the titan had her eyes roll into the back of her head as her tongue continued to lick the shaft. While Calypso enjoyed her meal, Percy had an idea, "Not that this isn't fun, but mind if I try something?" His concubine just nodded her head "Yes" as she just kept going. He looked at his tattoo and wondered what else it could do. He gave a though when one prong of the trident disappeared; after the prong disappeared, Percy felt an immense power surge flow in from his body, and from it, his right and left legs turned to two snake tails, sea serpents. The tails moved over the coils around Calypso's thighs as the tips entered her anus and the other slid in with the other. Calypso tensed up, feeling the tips in her ass, moving her up and down while Percy's dick went down her throat. It wasn't long that she felt Percy's cock explode in her mouth and her puss drip on his body too. Both pulled out from their partner as she moved to snuggle with Percy saying, "Not what I had in mind, but was great. We'll save that other spot for something more special. By the way, what was with those snake legs?" Percy soon returned them to normal when saying, "My father sent a letter telling me that the spells can draw out and give me one of my concubine's abilities. I used Keto to transform." Calypso looked over to the girls as they still were turned around, showing their asses to the two when she said, "The goddess of sea monsters as you concubine, huh? Wonder who else you could claim? Maybe some other minor goddesses or titans." Percy said, "If I was to claim, it's either because I have feelings for them like you," he kissed her lips for a few seconds to tell the other part, "or to punish them." He pointed to Drew Tanaka in her maid attire. The concubine soon got up and inspected the girls while they were still under her spell, "Not bad a harem group, Percy. As a new instructor, I can help with some new girls." Percy stood up, his member deflating after the intercourse, to say, "I'm not going to enslave the entire camp, Calypso. I'm only claiming two types of women like I said. And you, are on the top tier." He held her close as he looked at his hand, "I got one more spell to use and can still feel Keto's powers in me. How about one more thing before bed?" She nodded when Percy ordered, "All four of you girls," giving off the usual glow, the spell was ready to be cast, "worship Calypso like a queen, do as she says until I say stop. After that, get into bed and remember only the fun we had together." The girls soon turned and bowed to Calypso, "How can we serve you, our queen?" They said in unison as Calypso said, "Well, this will be fun."

Back on Olympus, Aphrodite watched their affair via her mirror. She smiled in delight of the two reuniting as she exclaimed, "This is better than I hoped! Such emotion and not to mention how well they get along. Seems I was right to free Calypso while the others forgot. Now that Titan girl owes me, even though she has provided a great love story." Unknown to her, someone else was in her private quarters, someone who kept a close eye on the goddess. Hera, queen of the gods watch the lustful goddess as she thought, "Aphrodite that match making idiot! We have more pressing matters than a stupid lovers' fest!" She looked back as the goddess fawned over the scene, plotting new ways for the story. She then thought, "We have that new prophecy to worry about and how it's going to go down. Thanatos has disappeared and monsters are rising already! You know Jackson needs to be part of this, he needs to train, not fuck every girl like Zeus! Even if he is more caring..." She quietly sighed to say in her head, "The Fates were right to ask me to deal with this matter...If she was Roman she'd be more...wait...Roman! That's what Jackson needs, Roman training to get stronger, not to mention will bring the two camps together. Well, Zeus, or should I say Jupiter, your son Jason will now have to play a part in this, he is my champion after all. Now then, before that happens."

While Aphrodite was distracted, Hera appeared before her in her white robes and long, brown hair flowing. "Aphrodite, we need to talk." The love goddess replied, "Later, Hera, I'm-" Hera interrupted her by telling her, "But it involves creating not one, but many love stories." Hera got the goddess's weakness when she looked to the queen to say, "Go on." Hera smirked to explain, "Well, you see it goes something like this; first it involves your daughter, Piper."

To be continued

(Author's note: There will be some changes to the Heroes of Olympus part of the series, Hera saying Piper is a hint (I've read the new Trials story and know what's in store for Piper so...) but if there are some things you want to see, review or PM me)


	3. Author's Note

For those who have read the story so far, you know this will be a +18 story with Percy having a harem. I have been thinking of other girls to add in, but here are the girls so far: Annabeth (head girl), Calypso (second head girl) Juniper, Keto and Drew Tanaka (but as the girls' plaything and servant than lover)

Now that the story is going into the Heroes of Olympus stage, there will be some other demigods and goddesses to add, my question is, from you readers, who could join? I'm still trying to be fair to the other guys who have ships like Leo and Frank, as for Jason...well read the new Trials of Apollo story. But because of that, Piper will definitely be part of the harem sisters, since she's good friends with Annabeth too.

So, who else could join? Review this chapter or PM me. College is back from break so might be a while.


	4. Lost Hero

(Author's Note: Just like in the other books, there will be point of views for some characters, these will mostly focus on Piper, Annabeth and Thalia. There are changes, since this is a harem AU, hope you like it and want more to come. PM/ review to ask on certain female characters and what could happen. Know in the next part, Hazel is a possibility, Reyna and Hylla will join, thinking of others to join and how they will join. Any ideas on the how, tell me and I'll see. Enjoy!

Piper POV  
Piper was having a really strange day. First a teacher of hers was part goat, a student she knew was some storm spirit, and then some blonde headed girl took her, as well as her friends Leo and Jason, to some camp across the country in a matter of seconds. Now, she's being given a tour of said camp by the blonde headed girl, Annabeth Chase. Piper's appearance was interesting; she's a very beautiful girl of Native American (Cherokee) descent, with chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, and had thin strands braided down on the sides. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green, and she was dressed in a fleece snowboarding jacket, faded jeans, and hiking boots. She walked around the camp grounds, taking in the fact she might be half Greek god, and the relationship she had with Jason, doesn't exist.

While following Annabeth, she asked, "So who is this guy you're looking for exactly? You seem determined to find him." Annabeth's grey eyes looked at Piper to say, "He's my boyfriend and an important demigod here at camp, son of Poseidon. He disappeared months ago and have been looking for him however I can." Piper was very much amazed at how long this girl searched for her boyfriend, she replied, "Well, I'd be happy to help. After getting use to this...new world." Her new friend gave a smile to say, "Well, let's keep going, there's more to see." The new camper looked around to see many cabins with strange designs to ask, "I see there are lots of cabins here, what's up with those?" The two then stopped at Cabin #13, the Hades Cabin, when Piper got her answer, "Well, originally there were only twelve cabins, one for each Olympian, all children of the minor gods were sent to the Hermes cabin. Last summer, my boyfriend fought in a war for the Greek gods and asked that the minor gods and their children be recognized and claimed, since the reason why so many gods joined the enemy was because of that. A noble wish really; after that, we've built these cabins for the children and their parents. So, one of these cabins might be your mother's."

Piper was at this camp for almost an hour and she seems caught up on recent events. When hearing of this Percy guy and his wish, she knew he could be a nice guy to be friends with, and glad he makes Annabeth happy. However, what got to Piper the most was the fact she might be knowing who her mother is; Piper wondered since she was younger, but her father never answered it. After a few seconds, Annabeth led Piper around camp some more.

They eventually walked over to an outdoor class with girls and guys at weaving stations, all while being yelled at by a lovely girl about Piper's age. She had on blue sneakers, jeans, the camp shirt, caramel hair and lush skin, all while yelling, "No, no! I told you, it's like THIS!" she sighed in anger when noticing the two girls. The instructor clapped her hands, announcing "Take...ten, I'll be back." The teacher walked over to the two asking, "Hey, Annabeth, how'd it go? Find Percy?" Piper watched Annabeth shake her head to respond, "No, but this is Piper, she's new. I'm showing her around camp, and revealed the dangers of taking the weaving class." Piper chuckled from that joke when she introduced herself, "Hi, as this girl said, I'm Piper." The weaving instructor extended her hand to greet with, "Calypso, weaving and magic instructor. Well, Piper, hope you like camp, I'll see you two at dinner." She walked off to her class as Annabeth told Piper, "Oh, before you do something once getting out of camp, you need a weapon."

Piper has seen herself in the future in many ways, but never has she thought of herself with a weapon. Annabeth had taken her to some shed where she beheld the camp's armory. Piper saw swords, spears, knives, even shotguns; there was enough weapons for a small army, which she guessed the camp was technically a small army. She walked along, seeing what can be her weapon of choice, and hearing Annabeth explaining the metal the tools are made of. Piper soon picked up a strange dagger that was just on a table; it was strange but it was almost like it was calling to her, telling Piper to unsheathe the blade. When she did, the blade showed more than her reflection, she saw many more things. She saw her father, Tristian McLean tied up and surrounded by purple flames, as well as some giant creature near him. Piper's heart raced for the few seconds she saw that image, but before sheathing the dagger, more images appeared. She looked to find herself with a guy, a guy who wasn't Jason.

To say Piper was confused was an understatement. She looked in the blade to see a rather, handsome guy with black hair and the camp shirt on as he and herself were snuggling together in some stable, all while Annabeth was doing the same, but she seemed...okay with what was going on. Piper's heart raced from what she was seeing, herself and Annabeth with the same guy; she thought that was Percy, she guessed Annabeth wouldn't be with any other guy. That image changed to the three of them together with another woman. She had a white dress on, lush, black hair, brown eyes and unnaturally pale skin. However, what was noticeable was the fact the three of them were naked and the guy from before took an interest in herself. She then heard Annabeth's voice asking, "Hey, Piper, what's wrong?" Piper quickly sheathed the dagger back when she acted like nothing happened. The girl replied, "Oh...just found this blade interesting is all." When Piper looked at Annabeth, her mind had the image of her naked body burned into her brain, so while Annabeth explained the story of her new weapon, she saw her friend nude. She just kept nodding and tried to get back to normal. However, something called to the young girl, or someone did.

(Timeskip and same stuff happens, Piper goes to Hera's cabin/temple, gets claimed by Aphrodite and will go with Jason and Leo tomorrow)

Annabeth POV  
After Piper had been claimed, and the quest was initiated for rescuing Hera, Annabeth was in Percy's cabin, alone since Keto took to the seas to look for their lover. She was using the spring Poseidon gave Percy some years ago for Iris messages to contacts on her boyfriend's location. Throwing in a coin and beseeching Iris, the mist started to show her contact. It was a girl who had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, in a silver parka, and had a sort of tiara around her forehead. Her background was a tent with white sheets and a table behind her; when she looked to Annabeth the contact responded, "Hey, Annabeth, what's up?" The daughter of wisdom gave her friend a nod and smile to say, "Nothing much, Thalia. Got three new demigods today, but no sign of Percy." She looked sad for a moment to ask, "Anything on your end? Have the Hunters come close?" Thalia shook her head to respond, "Nothing, like he just vanished from the face of the world. We don't have Lady Artemis with us so it's harder. By the way...Lady Artemis has...informed us on Percy's gift from the Fates. Annie, I don't think you should worry so much on a guy who will probably move on to the next girl he adds to his harem."

Annabeth frown when she stated, "Percy made me his head girl, so he cares very for me. Besides, who are you to give relationship advice? You decided to be an eternal maiden to a goddess with male trust issues with girls who feel the same. Which means, you're Artemis' top bitch, Thalia." The daughter of Zeus shook her head when saying, "I'll still search for Percy, out of respect for old friends. But Annabeth, know I've lost some respect for you. I expected better." The image was gone when Annabeth walked away, complaining, "Whatever! Who's she to tell me about my love life?" Before exiting the cabin, she heard a voice, a female voice saying, "You're right, who is she to tell you how to love?"

The blonde daughter of Athena looked over to see Aphrodite in all her beauty, same blonde hair and pink eyes this time, in the mist of the fountain. She walked over to say, "Lady Aphrodite...did you...just...?" The goddess answered, "Hear your message? I did, child. Your anger and need to find your boyfriend called me over. However, what I'm calling is, well, I guess you could say, a way. A way for the daughter of Zeus to feel how you feel." Annabeth looked confused when Aphrodite continued, "Simple, Annabeth; I take the feelings Thalia has already, then blossom it into what you have, love. Artemis might be immune to my love magic, but not her followers. I can make her know what you feel, and you're best friend will join your merry group of sister-lovers." Annabeth thought on it for a while, but she knew Aphrodite would want more than some love story.

Annabeth asked the goddess, "And what do you want? What do you get from this?" Aphrodite answered, looking as if innocent, "Me? Well, since you asked, here's what'll happen: I can put the screws to that cold-hearted goddess, Artemis, with her top hunter leaving for a man..and woman. Your friend will now search harder to find your Percy, now driven by love, not debt. Finally, you can have some revenge on Thalia for calling you out and put the daughter of Zeus under your leadership. How does that sound?" Annabeth smiled delightfully to say, "Sounds great, so, how will you make Thalia...my bitch?"

Thalia's POV

Thalia and the Hunters were now on the other side of the country, they stationed in the woods near Chicago for the night. Thalia had on the attire most Hunters wore, the silver parka, jeans, black boots and wore a sort of princess tiara on her head to show she's the lieutenant. After hearing her friend talk back to her about being in Percy's harem, she decided to drink some hot chocolate in her tent to calm her nerves. Thalia was alone as she spoke to herself, "Annabeth...I'm glad you and Percy are together, but a harem? That's low,even for you. I expected better from you." Before taking another sip, her hot chocolate, for a moment turned pink then back to normal. Thalia took a long sip, not noticing any changes, to say, "I mean...sure, Percy is a good guy, but..." she paused for a moment, her eyes turned pink for a few seconds too, then had a change of attitude, "he's not a good guy...he's a great guy. He's funny, cares, doesn't matter who you are, he's noble, he's..." for a moment she stood there when small hearts appeared in her eyes, "perfect!"

Unknown to Thalia, an arrow was in her back; it wasn't lethal, but the material dissolved into a mist, circling the girl and entering her nostrils. The hearts disappeared when Thalia paced around her tent; her heart raced when she said, to herself, "Why must you have all the fun, Annabeth? You and whoever Percy has?! I know, I'll find him before you do, that way, I can tell you what we did, but..." in her mind she envisioned herself and Annabeth together, having fun together as well, "I can't leave you out. You're dear to me, Annabeth, like a sister." Thalia was then interrupted by a huntress girl with red hair and the same attire when she asked, "Lady Thalia, is everything alright? I thought you were talking to someone..." Thalia cleared her throat, saving her thoughts for later to tell her subordinate/sister, "I was. I was talking to Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood, reporting anything on Perseus Jackson. Now, get rest, we leave at daybreak." Thalia's friend was off when she was alone again.

The daughter of Zeus found an old photo in her backpack. It was the three of them together before the quest to get Nico and Bianca; she saw how happy they were together, how close they were. Her heart raced at Percy's smile when she said, "I'll find you, Percy. When I do, I have some favors I want in return."

(Timeskip, story follows the same, but Piper noticed Khione was the same woman in her vision in the dagger. Along the way, however, Jason tells Piper he thinks of her as a friend, but not romantically interested. But, here's the change.)

Piper POV

The whole quest had been somewhat of a long nightmare to Piper; first she finds out Jason doesn't have any romantic interest in her, her father would forget knowing she's a demigod, Aphrodite told her Gaea was rising from a long sleep, the giant that tormented her is dead, for now, and now they found Hera at this place called the Wolf House. Hera was being drained of her magic power to reawaken this king of giants, all while imprisoned by the earth itself. Before helping Hera out, Piper turned to see a familiar face: Khione, goddess of snow.

The area was blistering cold, the Wolf house had a large, dirt form growing with Hera's essence being sucked into it, wolves from Lycaon had large pieces of ice in their mouths, all while Khione laughed at Piper. Khione was dressed the same as in Canada: long white dress, long black hair, brown eyes and a icy tiara on her head. Her feet walked on the ground, each step freezing the dirt, and her face looked ready to kill the three.

The daughter of Aphrodite drew out her dagger as the goddess of snow retaliated, "Oh, please. The Hunters tried their best against me, and look where it got them." The wolves dropped the large pieces of ice to reveal the followers of Artemis frozen inside. The trio were then shocked as Khione monologue her evil plan, "Oh, how I wanted to freeze you three back in Quebec, but my father wouldn't allow it. The fool he was; then again both him and Aeolus are fools,even you, Hera. You and the master of winds fell for my traps, now here we are after weeks of waiting. When my master rises, and I over throw the winds, I'll unleash my power on the world, and you, Hera, you will be gone. Finally you can shut up and the world will be free from your pathetic whining. As for you three demigods, I'm sure Lycaon's minions would love to avenge their master." With a snap of her fingers, the wolves rushed for the kill, leaving Leo to say, "I can't believe I thought you were hot."

The boys took care of the wolves, Leo wanted to fry the goddess, but he was busy dealing with the wolves. Piper came close to the snow queen with her dagger in hand. Khione chuckled, mocking her, "Oh? Is the pretty girl going to cut me with that thing?" Khione's pale hands summoned three icicles when Piper wondered quickly; she said, using her charmspeak, " Don't shoot!" For a moment the goddess laughed evilly until her head ached terribly, resulting in her losing focus. Piper smirked, taking advantage when she stabbed Khione in the side of her right hip. The goddess screamed loudly, gushing gold ichor out through her white dress when the three tumbled back, rolling down hill, leaving the guys to the wolves.

The two girls tossed and turned on each other as they rolled down hill. When reaching the end, Khione pulled the dagger out of her side and took hold of Piper's throat with her cold hands. Piper grabbed Khione's hands as she was being chocked, "Damn...you...!" Khione chuckled wickedly to say, "I'm a goddess, I can't be damned! But you," she began freezing Piper's throat with her ice, "can die!"

Piper felt her throat starting to close from Khione's strength, she could barely speak. She kept trying to claw at the goddess's face with her nails while trying to use some of her charmspeak. She used all her energy to yell, with hopes of getting free, "S-STOP!" From Piper was a burst of power that gave Khione a massive headache. Piper struggled to breath when the goddess stopped her homicide. Her throat hurt and was covered in ice, but she knew her powers were effective and the stronger they were, the more powerful the effect is. She spoke, "Khione...punch yourself!" She was angry, angry the goddess betrayed her family for an eternal winter; this strong emotion resulted in Khione punching herself in the face, all while Piper staggered to her dagger. The goddess stopped for a second when she ordered, "Choke yourself!" Khione's hands soon grabbed her own throat, her own strength turned against her. Piper picked up Helen of Troy's old weapon and moved to the choking goddess.

Piper was furious, something she didn't know a daughter of Aphrodite would feel. She knee-butted Khione's face as the goddess bled ichor through her broken nose. Piper breathed heavily in the cold to say, "I could feed you to the wolves...that's what traitors get..but..." she took a moment to look at her dagger's blade to view the vision she saw back at camp; her, Percy and Annabeth, nude, but looking down on Khione. She looked over the hill to see flashes of fire and lightning to tell Khione, "I think I know who'll deal with you. So," she used all her emotions to make this spell work on Khione, "Turn yourself into a doll and wait for me to tell you to wake!"

Piper's words took an effect on the goddess in a big way. She screamed from a massive headache while her pale skin turned white like snow. The goddess's human size shrunk down by the second until she appeared to Piper as a small ice figurine. Piper picked up her new doll to see Khione about three inches tall and standing like Barbie in the packaging, although not with the same smile. "I win, bitch!" Piper said, smirking while she stuffed the goddess in her jacket's pocket. Looking over the hill she saw wolves running for their lives, "Now...to free Hera."  
(Time skip past Hera using her power to defeat the giant king)

The giant Porpyrion was defeated, his return was literally short lived, but Piper knew he'd return. Hera was no longer the old lady she was before, but had on some goat-skinned cloak with her long brown hair being seen down her shoulder as well as her glowing eyes. Piper looked to Hera, now afraid after seeing the goddess's divine form, glad Khione didn't how her own divine form in the fight. Piper asked, "So, what now? Did we win?" Hera turned to the trio of demigods as she explained, "In a way, child, yes we did. However, Porpyrion could truly be killed by the combine efforts of god and demigod. We were lucky he was still weak. For now, you heroes earned my gratitude, now Olympus will know what has happened here." Appearing behind Hera was Thalia, Jason's older sister. Her black hair, down to her boots, were wet due to the ice melting from Hera's divine form, shivering from the cold when she said out loud, "Glad someone makes you happy, Hera."

Piper saw Jason go and hug his sister, a touching scene to see. Jason said, "I'm glad you're okay. Sorry for the wait. So what will you do?" Thalia looked to her sisters when she explained, "I...will go to camp with you three." The Hunters looked confused, one even asked, "Why, Lady Thalia? What's so important THERE?" The young maiden told her subordinate, "I have business there, need to talk to some people. I'll rejoin you all as soon as I can. Head to our warehouse in Maine, I'll be there soon before we go off." Hera looked at Zeus's bastard daughter like she was planning something, something behind their backs. Piper asked, "So...how will we get back to camp? Our dragon is indisposed of." The queen of the gods looked at the four, answering, "As thanks for coming to my aid, I'll send you four to camp. Enjoy the victory for now, there is still more work to be done." In a matter of seconds, in a blinding light, the four demigods arrived at the dining pavilion, as Piper stepped in Drew's pizza. Every camper dropped their food in surprise of the four's sudden arrival; Leo broke the ice by saying, "Hey, everyone...we didn't die."

(Another time skip, sorry, but we know how this goes: Hera is freed, Piper takes over her cabin, Leo does too with his, Jason reveals he's Roman and Percy's in the other camp with no memory of what's happened. But since there are some changes, here's the following night.)

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was back in Percy's cabin, now that she knows where Percy is and what his situation is like, she rested easier, but still had a bad feeling about his position in Roman territory. She was using the fountain in Percy's cabin to call Keto, telling her to return back to camp. At least Annabeth found out the deal with Aphrodite worked; after Thalia appeared, she told Annabeth of how wrong she was and wanted to join her and the others in the harem. This made Annabeth, much happier that day; now she wondered on Artemis' other girls.

Thalia was staying the night in the Artemis cabin, Calypso slept in the Big House, Juniper returned to her bush, and so Annabeth was left alone in a place filled with memories. She then heard a the door opening to reveal Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite had on some clean clothes, but because her cabin had different fashion senses, Piper had on pink sneakers, tight blue jeans, and a new camp shirt. "Hey, Annabeth," she said, "can we talk?"

The daughters of wisdom and love sat down on one of the bunk beds and began to chat. Annabeth asked, "So, what's up? How...are things after Jason's...reveal?" Piper shook her head to respond, "It's fine...it was all false anyway. If he wants to be with this Reyna girl, then hope they have a good life. But, I came here to tell you something that has been on my mind. Remember when you saw me dazed when looking into the Katoptris?" Annabeth nodded, soon noticing Piper blushing when she continued, "See...I had these visions when looking at the blade. I saw my father first, but later I saw..." she took a gulp to explain, "I saw you, me and...Percy snuggled up together. And in the last one, we three were naked with Khione..." Annabeth watched as Piper blushed red like a strawberry until she responded, "So...you might join the harem?"

That last word, "harem" got to Piper's interest. Annabeth watch Piper stammer, "W-wait...you mean that...your boyfriend has...a..group of sex girls?" Annabeth chuckled when seeing Piper heat up when she grabbed her hands to say, "It was a gift from the Fates for his noble deeds. Listen, he only does it for girls he cares about. I'm still his top girl, but he only takes in girls he cares for. And if you're in it, it must mean Percy develops feelings for you, and you for him." Piper sighed when she said, "I...just don't know how to feel about this. I saw us three naked! And you're telling me you're okay and that I might develop feelings for YOUR boyfriend!?" Annabeth stood from the bed, looking at Piper in her changing eyes, "Possibly. You know, I like you, Piper. You're not afraid to be yourself, unlike the other girls in your cabin. But, you'll have to know your place." She quickly moved Piper onto the bottom bunk as Annabeth laid on top of the confused girl, "And that place, is below me. When Percy claims you and Thalia, I'll be so happy to have you two. And if there are any girls who bother you, Percy will handle them for us." Annabeth noticed Piper reaching into her pocket to pull out a snowy white figurine when she replied, "Oh, that's good. I have one girl I'd like to have revenge on." The blonde daughter moved off Piper to giggled and tell her future sister-wife, "Well, there will be time to figure things out. For now, keep that 'girl' safe until we reunite with Percy. But for now," she kissed Piper as the daughter of love, liked it.

The two locked lips for minutes, sucking the air out each other's lungs while their tongues battled in their mouths. Annabeth pushed Piper down as she moved one hand down Piper's pants, rubbing her pussy through her panties. Piper blushed as she broke the kiss asking, "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved Percy?" Annabeth smirked to respond, "I love all girls my Percy keeps, it's my job as top wife." Piper stammered to say, "But...I'm not part of this harem...!" The daughter of wisdom kissed her more as Piper's worries were being washed away by her lips, "But you will be. Also, this was something I needed to do for...an acquaintance of mine." Annabeth saw Piper's confused face when her green eyes turned pink then to blue like a kaleidoscope, "Well, was it a bet?" Piper asked as if nothing happened. Annabeth shook her head to respond, "More like...a favor. So, how do you feel now?"

Annabeth watch Piper smile like she didn't care about anything to say, "I feel like I could get use to you, Annabeth. I just hope your boyfriend won't mind," she then stripped off her pants and shirt, leaving only her underwear and pink sneakers, "that we had fun without him." Annabeth walked over, petting Piper's cheek, "Oh, he'll enjoy you, Pipes. Now, let me reward you for your first quest."

Percy POV

Percy can't remember who he is. The young man woke up at some ruined building, his orange shirt, jeans and black hair dirtied and head pounding. His sea-green eyes scanned the area trying to remember what happened, but nothing. "Wait...what's going on?!" The young man got off from the dirt, his heart raced as her placed both hands on his head, trying to recollect what happened. He remembers nothing, expect one name: Annabeth Chase. He said, "Annabeth...Chase...that name seems familiar but...who is it?! Who am I?!" Before freaking out more, wolves surrounded the area, stalking the confused demigod while he was down. Percy looked at them, panicking when he instincively pulled a pen from his pocket, uncapping it to reveal his sword. Percy didn't understand what was happening until he heard a voice, a woman's voice, "Fear not, pup. You have been found."

Percy looked behind him to see no woman, but another wolf. This wolf was over seven feet tall, had beautiful chocolate red fur and eyes as silver as mist. Percy asked, "Who are you? Who am I?!" The wolf walked around Percy as she spoke, in a motherly tone, "You are Percy Jackson. But if you are to remember the rest, find out this Annabeth girl, you must train, child. Are you strong enough to endure what comes next? Or are you weak? Answer correctly, or else my wolves will devour you, sparing you from what will come."

Percy didn't know what was going on, only that he now knew his name and that he knows about Annabeth. He stood up to look the wolf in her misty eyes to state, "I have no idea what's going on, what my life was like, but if enduring your training will get it back, so be it. But who are you, wolf?" Percy stared into her eyes with courage and determination in his own eyes. The wolf laughed playfully when she glowed bright and appeared to Percy in a new form. She appeared as a seventeen year old girl in golden Roman themed armor with a regal purple toga and a hood made from a wolf's head. Percy could see her hair coming down past her shoulders in a braid, still the chocolate red color her fur was. Her eyes were still the misty silver as before when she spoke, "I am Lupa, goddess of wolves, trainer of Roman demigods, guardian of Rome. You, Percy Jackson, are either my next student or meal."


	5. Son of Neptune

(Note: Sorry it's so long, readers, I've had lots of ideas for the Son of Neptune part, including some action scenes and bonding. Hope you like it. I don't own the series, just writing an AU

Percy POV

Percy has had a long..."day" felt like a week to him really. First he was chased by two gorgons who said they're sisters to Medusa, carried an old hippie lady named June across to a Roman camp, while still being chased by said gorgons, and the old lady turns out to be a Roman goddess named Juno. After that, he finds everyone at this Roman camp aiming to kill him, even one of their leaders having it out for him. What was even more crazy was the fact a war god ordered his new friend Frank Zhang to take him on a quest to Alaska to free Death. After all that, Percy really needed a hot bath.

It was after the War Games and the craziness that happened that day, Percy was in the male section of the bath house and just taking it all in. Because it was near midnight, everyone was asleep, leaving Percy alone in the massive hot bath. After training with Lupa, wolf goddess of Rome, for months, Percy's body became more muscular, he was more lean and tanner, so could say a god in disguise. Since he was alone, Percy was stripped of his clothing completely while he soaked. The top of the bath house was open so Percy had a view of the starry night sky when he said, jokingly, "Behold, sky, my demigod junk!" He chuckled a bit when he heard footsteps coming his way. He sighed, "Great, I got my private time ruined by another dude. Now I have to..." he slowed his speech down when noticing the newcomer wasn't a guy, but a cute girl: Hazel Levesque.

Hazel was a young teen, African American, with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She had a cute body type like a little sister, she was covering her body with a white towel as her cheeks were flushed red, "Uh..." she spoke nervously, "hey, Percy." Percy was flushed a bit too when he moved his legs to cover his bits, "Hey, Hazel...why are you in here? Shouldn't you be in the...girls' section of the bath house?" Hazel scratched her cheek nervously, looking away for a moment to explain, "Well...yes, but...I saw you head here after everyone we to be so...I followed you and want to...repay you for everything today."

Percy was very confused to say the least; it was his first crazy day at Camp J and she's thanking him? For what? He asked the flushed girl, "And...what exactly did I do to deserve your thanks? I just got here and everyone seems to be after me like I have the plague." Hazel said, in defense of the other camp, "Well, I mean you helped Frank win the War Games, you saved us from those gorgons, and...I do feel bad for how everyone treated you. You seem like a nice guy, Percy and...I think the least I could do is help you bathe." Percy looked at Hazel, she seemed determined to repay a friendly gesture like it was some kind of life dept; he knew if he turned her down things might get awkward afterwards. He said, "Alright...if you feel like you have to..." Percy saw Hazel's face smile as she walked over to him with her cleaning supplies.

Hazel POV

Hazel's heart raced when scrubbing Percy's back. She squatted, naked behind Percy while she rubbed his back with a loofah. She tried her best to keep her body covered as Percy spoke to her, "So, Hazel, you said you're father is Pluto, huh? If my father is Neptune..." with every god he named, Hazel could tell they seemed strange to him, like he knew the people, just not comfortable with the new names, "I guess that makes us...cousins?" Hazel chuckled, while scrubbing his shoulders, "Well, I mean I guess it does. Everyone here at New Rome is related some way. We have more than demigods here like you and me, there are legacies too."

Percy seemed confused, "Legacies? What exactly are those?" Hazel thought of it for a few seconds before explaining, "They're the descendants of gods, like say...a demigod's child. But there are many ways to be called that, like say a god mates with a demigod, or two demigods have a baby, and so on. Julius Caesar was a legacy, one of Venus and Mars since his ancestor was Aeneas, son of Venus, and Romulus, son of Mars." Hazel could tell Percy was confused, even if she didn't see his face since she kept focus on his back head, but heard him ask, "So...if you and I mated, our kid would be a legacy of Neptune and Pluto? Man, that kid would be great at earth bending." Hazel didn't get the reference he made, but when mentioning mating, she blushed red and seemed to have sped up her scrubbing when Percy yelled, "Ow! Easy..."

Hazel knew she messed up. She saw a red mark on his shoulder when she said, "Wait, let me-!" Before helping the rub wound, she slipped on the wet tiles, falling on Percy as she and the son of Neptune fell into the hot water. Hazel's accident caused her whole body to heat up in more ways than one. She erupted from the hot water, her hair soaking wet and face burning. She soon looked ahead to see Percy's body in its nude glory. However, despite the constant staring, she didn't notice her towel was off and she stood before Percy fully nude. Percy coughed from the sudden surprise since he accidentally swallowed some hot water. He opened his eyes to see Hazel dripping wet and completely nude, all while she stared at his "sword". Hazel soon tried covering herself with her own hands when she heard Percy say, "Okay, you owe me for that."

Hazel was a bit lost for words; she lowered her head to tell Percy, "Sorry...I just got...lost when you said us having..kids..."She blushed harder when Percy walked over and lifted her head up. The two demigods looked at each other face to face for a few seconds when Percy chuckled, "Man, you're too innocent for your own good." Hazel's gold eyes looked at him in a confused manner when Percy said, "Geez, Hazel, you're young and yet know the concept of making kids; however, when mentioning it you get all flustered. I could...help you with that."

Hazel looked at Percy confusingly when saying he could "help" her with her innocent personality. Percy explained, "When training with Lupa, I found out I had these...I don't know spells that can help me 'claim' women and can do some things. I don't know how they work, but when training, a female...werewolf, at least that's what it looked like, attacked the pack and I used one to make her follow Lupa and not attack the pack. I can only do three in a row, but they come back, just in like two hours." He showed Hazel the blue trident tattoo on his hand when she asked, "So...if you use one, you'll 'claim' me and use another to fix my personality?" Percy shrugged to answer, "Well...I mean it could help." Hazel took a deep breath to say, "Alright, mature me, I guess."

Percy POV

Percy thought back to the last time he did this trick. He used it on some werewolf girl who attacked him and Lupa's pack; he acted on instinct when he had the lycanthrope, as Lupa called her, to be ally, not foe. However, he noticed how she followed Percy around like a puppy, doing as told like he was the alpha. He looked to Hazel and wondered what'll happen if he used it. But he gave it go anyways.

Percy raised his right hand as the trident tattoo glowed blue when he spoke, "With one prong, I claim you, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, as my..." he didn't know what to say in this case, but he said at last, "experiment." Hazel's gold eyes turned sea-green like Percy's as one prong of the trident disappeared. Percy looked to see Hazel's eyes returning to normal when she smiled, asking, "What do you wish of me, master?" Percy sighed from Hazel's response saying, "Crap..."

Percy didn't mean for Hazel to get like this; last time he said concubine and the werewolf girl was loyal and wanting some action. He thought Hazel was nice and innocent to be his sex toy. Percy decided to get it over with quickly before anyone else comes. He raised his right hand again, "Hazel, with this spell, you will no longer act innocent and fluster like before, but still keep your original personality of being kind, funny, smart and whatever makes you, you." The prong on the right side of the trident vanished as Hazel's eyes once again turned sea-green for a few seconds. "One last spell, then I have to wait six hours for them to return." Percy said to himself when he decided to use the last one to free Hazel, "Alright, Hazel, with this last spell, you..." Percy soon stopped for a moment to look at Hazel, fully look at her.

Hazel had a cute body; her chest was a bit small, probably a B cup, she had a good frame and dainty little feet. Percy thought, "I wonder...can't hurt to try." He continued where he left off, "With this last spell, you will now progress to an older girl, Hazel." The trident was gone, leaving behind a dim colored mark on his hand as Hazel glowed and changed. Her height changed to about 5'6, her chest inflated to a large C cup and her behind became a bit bigger and firm. She now looked about 16 years old in appearance, he wondered about her clothes though. Hazel spoke, "Are you done experimenting, master?" Percy said, while admiring her new body, "Yes, done experimenting, but..." before Percy could finish, Hazel moved closer to her master to kiss his lips and hold his dick. She whispered, seductively, "Let's experiment some more; like say, make a legacy."

Hazel POV

Hazel could feel Percy getting hard; her smooth hands touched his crotch as thanks to some lip gloss, her lips tasted like cherries. Too aroused to think, Percy grabbed Hazel's new, firm ass and slowly inserted his sword into her "cave of wonders". Hazel moaned in delight as Percy slowly pushed in and out of her while she spoke, "I knew you were a god in disguise. Your aura of power, those looks, the fact you made me older and now," Percy thrust harder as she moaned louder, "THIS~!" She let out a deep huff when she told her lover, "Oh, I'm not letting you go to Alaska; at least not without me. Frank is my friend, I'm sure he'll want me to go, as I'm sure you want me to be with you."

Hazel didn't know what Percy did, but she feels free now. Her body was now more mature, no longer was she a little girl, but a hot new woman. Her body was then lifted up by Percy as he kept going. Her dainty feet touched his ass, probably turning him on more as she could feel his body tensing up. The bath house was getting hotter in more than one way; she noticed the hot water was bubbling, guessing it was Percy's doing. Hazel chuckled when she teased, "Don't drop me now; you might cook me alive." She saw Percy smirk to retort, "At least if I do," she felt her insides soon fill up with his seeds as she tensed up for a few seconds, only to look relax and lay her head on his, "you'd have a nice cream filling, Hazel Nut."

The daughter of Pluto could feel herself being moved; after such a rush, she could barely tell what was happening to herself. All she could see her the tiles and Percy's behind. She said, a bit sleepily, "Have you done this before, Percy? Feels like you have." She heard her new master reply, as they left the male section of the bath house, "As I have been telling people all day about my past, I don't know." Hazel felt her body be plopped down on a chair as she watched Percy walk around to get his clothes. Hazel asked, still feeling tired, "Hey...(yawns) can you get my clothes? I want to see if they...fit." Percy found her clothes on a spare chair as he gave them to Hazel. He told her, "I'm not sure if those will fit with your new body, but give them a go."

Percy was right, they didn't fit. Hazel could feel her white panties feel snug now that her hips were a bit wider, even her bra had issues keeping in her new chest. Her camp shirt was too small, barely reaching her midriff as it struggled to stay in one piece, even her jeans couldn't button all the way. Only her Nike's managed to full fit while Hazel looked like a teenage girl trying to fit back into her hand-me-downs, "Well, love the new body, but...how am I going to explain this?" Percy shrugged, guessing, "Uh...late night growth spurt?" Hazel shook her head when she went over to a now fully dressed Percy and held his hands, "Back to the barracks." She led her master out when she jokingly said, "So tell me, will you help me get new clothes? I need your opinion on underwear."

(Time skip, past the senate meeting with Frank getting to lead the quest, has Percy and Hazel going, but everyone notices her change in body, especially Frank.)

Reyna POV

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, the lone Praetor of New Rome, her looks were as lovely as she is deadly. After the senate meeting, she pulled Percy for a private meeting before they left for Alaska. She wore a purple camp shirt and a white toga since armor and weapons aren't allowed in the Principia; her glossy black hair was tied in a single braid while her black eyes looked at Percy, "We have much to speak of, Jackson."

Reyna noticed Percy's confusion after the whole meeting of going up north to Alaska. She took him to her office where she said, "Curse that Octavian! He'll be the ruin of our city and way of life!" She saw Percy raise his hands like he was innocent to respond, "I get it, I wouldn't want that guy filling in the empty spot, might cause a civil war or something." Reyna sighed to say, walking closer, "I know. Which is why YOU must lead this quest to victory. Frank is too naive and no one trusts Hazel, especially after knowing the giant's name. I do have to ask though, seems strange she suddenly matured into a young woman just when you showed up." She watch Percy chuckle nervously to only respond, "The body works weirdly, especially when one's a demigod."

"Back to this quest, Percy," Reyna continued, "if you manage to come back victorious, the position of Praetor will be yours and safe from Octavian." She took a deep breath to rub her head, as if she had a massive headache, "I've been leading this camp and people for over eight months since Jason Grace disappeared. I need help, Jackson. And I believe you are that help; two major gods appearing on the same day is proof of that, a sign that you are to protect my new home." She saw Percy say, in a confused way, "Wait, new home? What happened to you old one, Reyna?" The Praetor sat in her chair to explain, "I know you have no memory, Percy, and it was four years ago that it happened, so I'll explain. My old home, was destroyed, because of you and Annabeth Chase."

Reyna could see Percy look of shock, as if trying to force his memories to return. She explained, "I lived at C.C's Spa and Resort with my older sister, Hylla. We had a good life with the mistress of the island, better than my previous life. However, you and this Annabeth girl destroyed our home when releasing our mistress' prisoners, a bunch of pirates. Life got harder after that, my sister and I divided as I resided here and my sister is in Seattle. That's why I say you're here to protect my new home, because you ruined the last one." After finishing her story, Percy began to stammer, "Look...I..I..." Reyna stood from her seat, looking a bit mad, "What? Didn't mean to? You didn't mean to ruin my life?" Percy yelled, "I'M SORRY!"

Percy POV

Percy watched as Reyna stepped back from his outburst. She was now the one looking confused, "You're...what?" she asked. The son of Neptune looked at her piercing black eyes to explain, "I'm sorry. I can't remember what happened at that island, why I was there, what we were doing, I'm sure there was some reason it all happened, but...if you said me and Annabeth ruined your old home than, I'm sorry. I could try and make an excuse but I'd be lying. You have every right to be mad at me, to resent me for what happened. If you believe that I was sent here to save your new home, then I will. If I do, will it be a step in being forgiven?" Percy poured a lot of emotion into his apology, he just didn't feel right knowing he caused pain to someone. Reyna smiled and gave her answer, "A big step." She moved over to hand him a ring, "Become Praetor and save Rome from Octavian and it'll be the biggest step. But take this to my sister in Seattle, she leads the Amazons. Show her I sent you and maybe she'll listen."

Leading Hazel and Frank through the west coast to a giant who can't be killed at home, sounds easy enough. When taking the ring, the sea demigod responded, "I hope she does. Look, don't worry, I'll help this camp and you. It's the least I could, no should do." Percy smiled a bit when Reyna kissed his cheek and gave him a push towards the door, "You better do it, Jackson, or else, many will die. Be careful, an army marches south, another one of Gaea's hellspawn heads in your direction. May fortune favor you."

(Times skip to Amazon base in Seattle after Phineas and rescuing Ella. Percy drank the gorgon blood, memories returning, know they will head to the glacier to face Alcyoneus, Frank knows Hazel is a resurrected soul from the underworld due to Nico, Frank entrusts Hazel with his life stick)

After a strange family meeting with Phineas, and his team falling asleep, Percy leads the two to the Amazon company HQ in the city. Frank thought it seemed strange, but Percy responded, "Well, I mean it makes sense." Fortunately he was right; unfortunately, the Amazons were very rude and brutal. This nymph Amazon Kinzie led the trio to their queen, also known as, Hylla.

Percy found Hylla to be a bit more similar to Reyna in appearance with the same lush black hair and eyes, only difference was a long scar on her forehead. Hylla was athletic and lean, dressed in a sleek black leather jumpsuit with Queen Hippolyta's belt, a strange-looking accessory made of interlocking gold links, around her waist. She looked at the sea demigod like she wanted to break his neck with her own hands. "You!" She exclaimed, "You dare come here, after what you did?!"

Percy kept his fears in check, especially when Hylla pointed a knife at his chest. Percy explained to the revenge-hungry Amazon, while his friends looked just as fearful, especially Frank, "Look, your sister Reyna sent us." He pulled out his beaded necklace with the gold ring Reyna told him to give Hylla as proof that he's telling the truth. Percy saw Hylla's black eyes widen in shock, as if looking at the ring was like seeing a ghost. Her face finally returned to its revenge setting when she gave orders to her Amazons, "Take this other male to the security zone," she pointed to Frank, who looked a bit scared when several Amazons pointed their swords at him, while taking his spear and quiver, "these two," she then pointed to Hazel and Percy, "come with me to my office."

Hazel POV

After one long trip through the inventory, up an elevator, along with two deadly Amazons, Hazel and Percy arrived in Hylla's office. Hazel saw how fancy her office was with art of the Amazons from pottery to paintings, she even saw some DC Wonder Woman dolls. The office had white tile flooring and paint for the walls, all with a terrace deck to view Seattle. Hylla sat at her desk, decorated with a computer, bronze sword and a skull coated in silver. Hylla looked to Percy and Hazel to ask, "So, you need my help, huh?"

Hazel stood before the Amazon Queen, now in much bigger clothes due to her growth spurt by Percy, to say, "More like your sister needs help." The daughter of Pluto watched Hylla's glare turn to Percy when she asked him, "Interesting that she sends you, son of Poseidon." Hearing Percy being called the son of a Greek god got her attention, even though she did suspected that with the house gods calling him "Greek" at camp. Percy told Reyna's sister, "We're on our way up north to Alaska to free Thanatos from Gaea's eldest son, but Reyna told us that there's an army of monsters heading towards camp. We've seen it, it's led by another one of Gaea's children. Reyna asked us to come here for your help. I know you don't have any reason to trust me after what I've done. I remember it now, but...didn't know what happened after I left. Hylla, I'm sorry."

Hazel watched Percy apologize to the queen and hoping she'd consider helping her sister. However, Hylla grabbed the sword on her desk, and pointed it at Percy's neck to say, "If you are sorry, then you'll pay in blood, then I'll think of helping the Romans. But I have enough issues already." Hazel listened to Hylla explain her issues at home, "The founder of the Amazons has risen from the dead due to the Doors of Death being opened. Now she's rallying Amazons to her side, to Gaea's side, and I fear that she will use the Amazons against the camp. I may be queen, but Otrera has challenged me to a battle to the death for leadership. I can't back down, and can't allow her to win." She withdrew her sword to say, "Believe me, demigods, I wish to help Reyna, but Otrera is in my way. Besides, I still have business to deal with you, Jackson."

The daughter of Pluto knew Hylla wants to help Reyna, but still wants Percy dead. She didn't know what Percy will do, she feared for his death when she had an idea, "Wait!" All three individuals (Percy, Hylla and Kinzie) looked towards Hazel when she said, "You can't just kill Percy like this. I mean, killing your foe while he has no sword in hand, that is cowardice. I think the Amazons will see this as a sign of a weak leader, more might join Otrera." Percy looked to Hazel with a curious look, as too did Kinzie, even giving a look like she's thinking that Hazel was right. Hylla asked, "If that's true, then what do you recommend?"

Hazel thought of some compromise; she knew Camp Jupiter needed the Amazons, Otrera stands in the way of their help, not to mention their quest to free Death, plus Frank was still imprisoned. She answered, "How about a fight? Winner gets whatever they want from the loser, like say...three wishes? Loser will have to comply. If you win, Hylla, you'll get three things from Percy, it'll make up for the destruction of your old home. If Percy wins, 3 wishes, and we can leave to make sure you kill Otrera for good, leaving you as queen and you can help Reyna." Hylla looked intrigued when she replied, "Make sure you take out Otrera's Amazon followers when getting your friend and we have a deal."

Percy POV

Percy didn't think Hazel would find a way out of their predicament, he just wished it was a better plan. Kinzie was quick on her feet, showing she's part wind nymph, in clearing the area of anything valuable and breakable as Hylla and Percy faced each other for a dual. Percy whispered to Hazel, "Are you sure about this? What if I lose?" Hazel responded, while biting her lower lip, "Well, we'll figure that part out if it happens." Percy didn't look impressed, telling her, "Yeah that's helpful."

Hylla and Percy soon faced each other, swords ready and demigod impulses itching to fight. The Amazon queen told the son of Poseidon, "Since the stakes are high, we must make sure the loser won't bail on the responsibilities. So, let us swear on the River Styx that the loser will do three tasks, or wishes, for the winner." Percy knew how dangerous swearing on the Styx was, he already did it once with Phineas when drinking gorgon blood, but that was for not knowing which vial was a cure, this is basically slavery. He could work his ass off, be Hylla's bitch or die, or all in that order. He took a deep breath when the two said, "I swear on the Styx, to do as the three wishes of the winner." Hylla and Percy felt the power of the Styx in the air; the deal was sealed, only the Fates will see who wins. Percy's opponent announced, "Let's get started; you're on a deadline, and I don't want to lose for various reasons."

Hylla was quick on her feet; Percy countered her bronze sword with Riptide, inches away from his throat. With a quick roll, he managed to get some distance between the Amazon queen. The whole office was the battle arena, Percy had more room to move, but Hylla was just as much as an expert in swordplay as the two parried and tried to land a blow. The demigod could see Hylla's determination in defeating him, her face said it all. If she wasn't a daughter of Bellona, she would be good as a daughter of Ares.

Percy managed to use his shoulder to tip Hylla off balance. The Roman demigod tip a bit backwards as Percy managed to under sweep Hylla with his right leg. When she was down, Percy pinned her down with Riptide aimed at her face. Percy kept an eye on her sword and for any other skills Bellona's kids have when he asked, "Give up?" Hylla playfully, yet evilly smirk, "Never assume it's over." From her right sleeve appeared a dagger when she stabbed Percy's thigh.

Percy yelled in pain as Hylla took this opportunity to kick him off her. The son of Poseidon smashed into the office's wall as Hylla came charging with her dagger in hand. However, before he could get stabbed, Percy used Riptide to hit her right hand, knocking the blade out, but that didn't stop Hylla from doing damage. With her left hand she delivered a powerful punch to Percy's face and began barraging him with powerful blows. She stopped for a moment, Percy felt immense pain in his body; blood dripped from his mouth and nose, his eyes blackened. Hylla smirked down on him, "I win." When turning her back, Percy managed to stand up; his body ached and could barely see anything. He said, through the blood, "Never...assume...IT'S OVER!"

Poseidon's rage filled the room. The earth shook, causing the building to shake as well, almost like an earthquake. The clouds outside blackened and the winds roared so fierce, the windows shattered; glass exploded everywhere in the office, papers flew all around like a storm was being made. All this threw Hylla off as she tried making sense of it all; Hazel covered her head from all the flying things in the air, even Kinzie was looking scared. While confused, Percy rushed over to deliver a punch to Hylla's face; Hylla had trouble keeping up with Percy's movements for he was quick, despite having two black eyes and blood all over himself. What truly ended it all, was a punch to Hylla's stomach. Although Percy could barely see it, he felt Hylla drop to her knees, gasping for air until she fell over on the messy floor.

Percy calmed himself down; the storm he made dimmed down until everything stopped flying around. Kinzie rushed over to her hurt queen and Hazel to Percy while he almost fell backwards. Kinzie looked to Percy at his swelled up eyes to say, "You are left standing, Percy Jackson, you win." He heard all that, while hearing Hazel cheer, "Yes!" However, what got him and the daughter of Pluto was what Kinzie said next, "Yes, you win, and now King of the Amazons." Before Percy could respond, his vision went full black and passed out in Hazel's arms.

Hazel POV

"King of the Amazons" were the last words Hazel heard before Percy passed out in her arms. Hazel was incredibly confused before asking Kinzie, as she helped up Hylla, "Wait...how is Percy king of your group of...female dominating warriors?" Kinzie brought Hylla to her chair, which was previously tipped over due to the storm, when she explained, "Our society has high power over men; unlike the Hunters of Artemis, who despise men, we can still love, but we're more dominant. The queen can choose her king, but he'll just be a figure head. However, if a male challenges to a fight, and wins, he'll be king. As is tradition; however, if he lost, usually he'd lose his life. But, since you suggested only three tasks instead of death, your friend would be Hylla's servant. Now, as terms of the agreement and our laws, Hylla will do three 'wishes' from the victor and is now his bride."

Hazel was more than shocked; she thought it'd just stall and give Percy a chance to escape alive and Hylla to get some anger out, now she finds out she just engaged Percy to an Amazon queen. Speaking of Percy, she noticed he wasn't doing so well. Lucky for her, a pool was just out there on the terrace of the office; "Excuse me, real quick." Hazel asked before lugging her master onto the terrace, through the broken windows, and finally tossed him into the pool. "I'll be back, Percy...please heal."

Once back in the ruined office, the daughter of Pluto saw Hylla recovering much faster than Percy. She looked to Hazel when saying, "He is indeed powerful, no man has beaten me in battle, not even Blackbeard." While she rose from her hair, leaving Hazel to wonder why this girl fought an old pirate, the beaten queen told Hazel, "Now then, before my three tasks, I'll tell you this, daughter of Pluto. There is a horse down below, unable to be trained, but he eats gold and is incredibly fast. You want a way out and to Alaska, get to him and hope he doesn't eat your arm. Your friend is down below too, take out Otrera's supporters to make her look bad, that should help me rally my girls back." Hazel nodded when she heard splashing going on outside, and Percy coming their way, looking brand new.

Hylla chuckled when she teased, "Hello, my new king." Percy looked like he was still sore when saying, "I feel like Hercules hit me." Hazel looked at her master to say, "Okay, you're better, you won, now say your tasks and let's go." She heard Percy ask, "Before that, you said you were going to help Reyna anyways, do you still plan to?" His queen responded, "Only if you free Thanatos so she can die. If she keeps coming back it'll be harder to lend aid, but free Death and I will lend my support. Now, what are your three wishes?"

Percy had thoughts going through his head, Hazel could tell. He spoke, "First...I ask you forgive me in what happened all those years ago. I'm sorry for what happened, I never, ever meant for something bad to happen. I was trying to save my camp from Kronos by finding the Golden Fleece, your boss Circe turned me into a classroom pet just because. But...through it all, you've entered a better life, both you and Reyna." Hazel looked to Hylla when she took a deep breath, probably still internally recovering, "Well, since I swore an oath, and punching you around did relief a lot of anger, very well. What else?"

"Can I and my family get stuff on Amazon for free? I mean, I am king and also need to find a way to apologize to my mother for the disappearance." Percy asked when Hylla chuckled a bit, responding, "Fine, I'll make an exception." She reached into a pocket of her black jumpsuit to show a platinum colored card with a set of letters and numbers. Kinzie explained, "Consider it the VIP card, just enter it as the discount code online and you'll get your order free. Now, what else will you get from my queen?"

The daughter of Pluto saw Percy was having issues with the last wish. She could tell he was trying to make it count; Hazel then saw Percy's face look like he had the right idea, but then thought of the consequences, like he was asking for a bomb. He turned to Hylla to say, "How about the last one be saved for later? I don't know what'll happen in Alaska, but if I survive and you make it to Camp Jupiter, we'll talk. But if I die there, you're pardoned from the last request." Hylla nodded saying, "Agreed. Now, best get your friend. Time is running out, and you all need to leave."

Hazel helped Percy to the elevator when she heard him say, "I owe you one...and a half, Hazel." She looked at Percy with a smile to ask, "What's with the half? Wouldn't it be two?" When inside, Percy said, while she hit the lowest floor button, "Well, one is figuring a way out of there alive. The half is getting me into some water for healing, even though you're the reason why my injuries occurred. So, whatever you want, I'll see what I can do." Hazel nodded when a thought came to her, "You could, promote me. I'm still your experiment when you said it. Maybe, make me your...lover? Even though you just got engaged to an Amazon queen, you're too sweet a guy, Percy." She leaned down to kiss his lips when she felt a strange magic work on her. She looked down on Percy's right hand to see one prong was disappearing and her body glowed blue, "Yes!" She thought in her head. She broke the kiss when saying, "That full favor will come later. Come on, we need to get to Alaska."

(Time skip. I felt like some action would be needed during this part. Anyways, our heroes have now defeated the bane of Pluto/ he's more Pluto than Hades/ and Poseidon, saving the camp and Percy is elected Praetor.)

Renya POV

Camp Jupiter was in ruins, but will live again. She felt extremely relieved Octavian wasn't able to acquire the empty Praetor slot and was in more capable hands. Thanks to Percy Jackson, the monsters knew death once again and Hylla was able to come to their aid. That night, she wanted to thank the Greek demigod properly.

She invited the new Praetor to her quarters; however, inside her room were Hylla and Hazel. Reyna's room was befitting of a Praetor with a large bed, Roman art, white tiles and purple curtains hanging over the windows. Hylla had to wear some of the camp clothes since her attire was ruined by some monsters, but she still had on the Belt of Hippolyta. It took a while until the son of Poseidon came in; Reyna noticed how tired he was when she walked over asking, "How are the quarters for other Praetor, Percy?" She noticed him giving a nervous smile, explaining, "Looked good, but I can't sleep there. I mean, it's full of Jason's stuff and just seems wrong." His eyes turned to Hylla and Hazel when he asked, "So, why did you ask me to come to your place?"

Reyna grabbed Percy's hand when explaining, "You've held your promise, Jackson. You saved my new home and managed to keep Hylla's under her control. We'd like to thank you for it." She turned to see Percy's nervous face, wondering what'll happen when she point to her right to an open doorway, "My private bath house, go and relax. Our surprise will be once you bathe." Hazel chuckled when gesturing that the demigod was not right smelling wise.

When Percy went into the private bath house, Reyna began to strip. Ditching the purple toga, shirt and other clothes, Hazel and Hylla saw Reyna's bare body from head to toe. She had some scars due to her time with the pirates and legion, C-cup breasts, slightly wide hips and a firm ass. She said, "Well, don't stand there, don't you want to join too?"

Hylla and Hazel followed Reyna's lead; Hazel showed off her new body to Reyna, showing she's no longer 13 years old. Hylla showed off her features as well, similar to Reyna, but much larger breasts due to her age. She turned to Reyna and Hazel jokingly saying, "I'll lead this surprise, girls, after all, I am more woman than you two." When hearing a splash, Hazel smirked to say, "Well, let's get going."

Percy POV

Percy sat in Reyna's private bath house in the nude. After the day he's had, he needed a long soak. Reyna's private bath house wasn't as big as the one the legionaries share, but bigger than any other bathroom. The room was as large as a hotel suite, containing a medium pool sized bath that had hot water coming out of the mouths of stone fish, a shelves with towels, cleaning necessities, although they were more for Reyna, and a smaller room for the toilet. Percy took a long exhale as he just let the hot water take over; however, his eyes were soon covered by two soft hands when he heard a familiar voice, "Guess who?"

"Let me guess...Reyna?" Percy guessed when he heard water splashing. Reyna's hands moved for Percy to see Hazel and Hylla relaxing in the tub, nude and looking at his own bare body. He looked up too see Reyna's chest hovering above his head when Reyna spoke, "Move over, this is still my private quarters."

Percy slid over so Reyna could join in, by that time, the new Praetor was bathing with three hot Roman girls. Hazel smiled at him playfully while Hylla gave a devilish smile, as if planning something dastardly to the young man. Percy decided to break the silence when asking, "So...my thanks is bathing with your girls?" Reyna's sister gave a playful chuckled to answer, "That's one perk. But, there is that thing you wanted me to do if you survived Alaska. There's also a favor I need to ask you, it's for my Amazon sisters than me. Not to mention," she pointed to Hazel when she told Percy, "You still owe me that favor from Seattle." Reyna slid over, grabbing his right arm, her chest rubbing on his body to say, "There's no escaping it, Jackson." The son of Poseidon sighed to ask, "Alright, tell me what you want on the count of three. One, two, three."

"A baby," answered Hylla; Hazel gave her response, "A night of fun together." Reyna whispered to Percy, "And I want both, so our interests align." Jackson couldn't believe what was going on, he was shocked to say the least. Hylla rose from the water, walking to her fiance as her hips swayed, "But let me ask you," she bent down, looking him in the eyes, her ass shown to Hazel, and breasts swaying in Percy's face, "what did you want from me?"

After drinking the gorgon blood, Percy's memories finally returned fully. He remembered how the Fates given him this ability to add women into his harem and the old women would rewrite their minds to being obedient to him and okay with any other women added into the group. He remembered Annabeth and her position as head girl, as well as the other girls such as Keto and her monsterly love; Juniper and her sweet nature; Calypso, the titan girl he wanted freed so she could follow new dreams. Now he had Hazel in his merry group of lovers, Hylla as a fiance and could tell Reyna wanted some love too. He took a deep breath to tell her, "I'd like you to join...my harem."

Hylla and Reyna looked a bit shocked after saying that. Hylla moved up asking, "What do you mean join your harem? There are more girls?" Percy bit his lower lip to tell them, "Well, you see," he then told of how he fought Kronos in New York and the Olympians wanted to make him an immortal as thanks for what he's done through the years. Hylla and Reyna were interested in the fact he turned it down so minor gods and their children would be given respect and attention, even Hazel smiled that he helped her father. The two sisters then heard him explain that as a gift for making the right decision and saving the Greek world, he was given a harem of his choosing and how there were more benefits from each girl he added. Percy finished by saying, "Since you, Hylla, have me as a fiance for the Amazons, I was wondering if you could join? And, Reyna," he turned to the Praetor of New Rome, "I was wondering if you would join too. I'm just asking is all."

Hylla looked at Percy with her black eyes to respond, "Since I made a promise to do as the victor orders before that fight, and it's your request, I have to. Just know any shots called to the Amazons has to go through me first; after all, I am still their queen." Reyna moved over and kissed Percy's cheek, whispering, "Alright, I guess I can show your other girls just how much better Roman women are." When both girls agreed, Percy extended his right hand with two prongs glowing. He never tried claiming two girls at once, but gave it a go, "With two prongs of the trident, I claim Hylla, queen of the Amazons, and Reyna, Praetor of New Rome, daughters of Bellona, as my concubines, my lovers." Their blacks eyes turned sea-green for a few seconds as the magic was in effect. Hylla then smiled when she grabbed Percy's member to say, "Now, about my favor. I hope you give me a princess."

Hazel POV

After the bath, Hazel and the others began their night of fun. All three girls dried off as they got on Reyna's bed; the piece of furniture was large enough for all three of them to get on with Hylla in the middle, Hazel to her right and Reyna to her left. Percy climbed in bed as he got on top of the Amazon queen, his member hardened to slowly insert it into his fiance as she moaned in delight. Percy slowly thrust in and out of Hylla when her legs wrapped around his waist. Hazel wasn't just going to sit on the sidelines, she was promised a night of fun.

Hazel moved on top of Hylla, specifically over her face. Her butt cheeks covered Hylla's eyes as her puss was just above her mouth; she stared at Percy's sea-green eyes to kiss his lips, each using their tongue to enter the latter's mouth. Hazel felt Hylla's tongue entering her puss as the Amazon circled around the edges and pushed further in. Hazel's gold eyes turned to Reyna as she went behind their lover to kiss his neck and slowly moving upward to his cheek.

Hylla's moans could be felt on Hazel's ass when she noticed Percy was getting faster with his thrusts. Hazel moved her behind on Hylla when she moved to kiss Percy. She tongue wrestled with his as she was heating up from the experience. Reyna asked Percy, "Percy, I was wondering," she moved her hands on his abs looking like she was snuggling with him, "does your gift allow you to claims immortals?" Hazel wished she didn't ask that; Percy had to stop their kiss as saliva came off the side of their mouths. He told Reyna, "I have claimed Keto, goddess of sea monsters, and Calypso, titan daughter of Atlas." Reyna moved her hand down to touch his right hand, looking at the one prong of the trident tattoo to ask, "Think you could claim Venus?"

Hylla's moans were getting louder as Percy went hard into Reyna's sister, all while the Praetor set up the scene. "She gave me this strange prophecy," she explained, "that no demigod will claim my heart. I was wondering if you could claim her so I can," she seductively whispered, "punish her for being wrong." Hazel watched as Reyna's words made their lover go faster on Hylla's puss, all while the Amazon kept licking Hazel's own puss. Reyna whispered, "The goddess of love would be fun to have. Imagine all the appearances she could take on, all the things she could help us do with other girls, not to mention what we could do to her," she whispered them into his ear as his thrusting went faster. Hazel felt Hylla's body moving faster and harder when she then let out a shriek then relaxed like her bones melted. Reyna giggled when she said, "Your welcome, Hylla. I'm pretty sure I helped you get a kid." Hazel leaned forward to say, "But I helped. So, let me have a turn."

Percy POV

Percy pulled out of Hylla; his member dripping wet, Reyna messaging it and Hazel getting off the Amazon's face. Hylla's face looked really relaxed and happy as she had Percy's seed inside her. The new Praetor lifted Hylla up as the two shared a kiss when she told her fiance, "That was great. Now, enjoy my sister and her legionnaire. I need to wash my face from demigod ass."

Before Percy could do anything, Hazel laid him on the bed. Percy looked as he saw Hazel mounting him in a reverse cowgirl position and was then blocked by Reyna laying down on his chest; their faces stared, lovingly, at each other when Percy felt himself entering Hazel and the demigod daughter of Pluto thrusting it up and down with her hips. Reyna smiled at her new Praetor when the two locked lips and French kissed Roman style. Reyna's breasts rubbed on Percy's chest as her crotch rubbed on his abs, all while she was winning at tongue wrestling. Percy's body was heating up from the two girls, he could hear Hazel moaning in delight and feel her from the inside as he hit her womb. While Reyna kissed Percy, the demigod used his free hands to reach around his kisser's ass to give her cheeks a squeeze.

Reyna broke the kiss when tensing up. She then looked down on her master to say, "Oh? You're a back man, huh?" Percy playfully smiled to say, "I figured I'd play with you since you are with me. Besides," he then began to finger Reyna's glory hole as she turned red like a rose,"I can tell you like it." Reyna's response was more kissing, but with more affection; her kissing was stronger, she held Percy closer to her body and made the demigod's hands keep playing around. He even felt Hazel's foot playfully shoving his right hand in further, all while she kept riding the young man. With all this, Percy eventually exploded inside Ms. Levesque, letting her body tense up and becoming so relaxed, she fell forward to land face first in Reyna's firm ass.

"Wow, you really do tire out women, huh?" Reyna asked when she found Hazel's head on her but. She ordered, "Hazel, as Praetor, get off Percy and allow me my turn." The young woman raised her cinnamon brown head up as she got off her master, her luscious peach dripping as she yawned, "Alright..." she got off on the right side to move towards the head, slipping under the covers to snuggle next to Percy, "I'm getting some shut eye. Don't be noisy." With a quick kiss on the son of Poseidon's cheek, she cuddled next to Percy and was out like a light.

Hylla decided to rejoin the party, she was still nude with her long, black hair recently dried. "Well, that was fun, sister, but I must be off to bed. The Amazons are leaving early tomorrow morning." Reyna stood over Percy to face her sister, "About to leave already?" she asked when Hylla nodded her head. "Indeed I am," she hopped in bed and snuggled next to Percy's left side, "I'm glad we got to do that though, my king. After this whole Gaea thing, we can properly raise our child and," she whispered seductively, "have more fun." Kissing his left cheek, the queen fell asleep, holding his arm down like Hazel. Reyna smirked to say, "Don't worry, I'll be your blanket. But first, my turn to ride the black steed."

Reyna POV

To say Reyna felt great would be an understatement; not only could the Praetor kiss and tease, but she felt great to Percy's member. After being ridden by Hazel and Hylla, Percy's dick got hard again just for Reyna. The Praetor moaned softly, trying not to wake her guests while bouncing on Percy with his member inside her "cave of wonders". Her black eyes lit up in delight when she felt her tunnel being stretched further to Percy's dick and every hit was amazing to her. Percy whispered to her, "Lean forward and keep going."

Reyna was confused what her lover wanted when Percy leaned forward, his arms restrained by the two demigod women, to kiss Reyna; his tongue entered her mouth by surprise and she loved it. While she was dominating him one way, Percy was dominating her via kissing. His kiss was great, she could tell he was better than Jason. She temporarily broke the kiss to say, "I'm glad you ruined my old life, now I got a better one." She made her hips move faster, up and down, to say, "I'm going to make sure you give it to me." She then kissed him back, her hands stroking his black hair and body feeling like it's on fire.

Reyna was close to finishing, and could tell her lover was close too. Reyna asked, "So tell me, what do you think will happen after this defeating Gaea, what should we do, Jackson? I know this beach house in L.A, big enough for us two and," she whispered seductively, "guest. It's a house befitting of a Roman Emperor." Percy kissed her cheek to respond, "If we survive, how does a whole month there sound?" He whispered, softly, "You, me, together in bed for the first few nights," Reyna moved her hips faster, letting Percy get close to climax, he tensed a bit as Reyna envisioned Percy's words. She sees herself in a Roman style dress and Percy like Caesar; carrying her to the bed like they were married, the girls in Percy's harem are in the room, some bowing and being servants with many costumes ranging from French maids to Arabian dancers, even high school cheerleaders. "We'll spend the nights having any fun you want," Percy spoke as she kept daydreaming; she sees lewd games with the girls in order to get the main prize: their lover. She sees herself toppling Venus with her foot on the goddess' bare ass, all while Percy kisses her. When Percy finally said, "and by the end, you won't be able to walk straight." It was then that both Praetors came at the same time.

Reyna felt the internal explosion hit her like a bus; she leaned forward, her naked body covering Percy while his dick felt squirting into her. She kissed his cheek to respond, "Since it's New Rome property, I get to call the shots. Just make sure it'll happen, sea breeze." Percy chuckled, " 'Sea breeze', that's a new name. Annabeth called me Seaweed Brain all the time." His Praetor lover pulled out, cum oozing from her luscious cave to say, "That's not nice, but is funny. How about something better like," she snuggled on top of Percy to give her nicknames, "Sea-sar? Ocean Master?" Percy chuckled as Reyna just cutely laughed, "Oh man those are dumb." Percy responded, "Relax, Sea Breeze is good, Sea-sar, nice play on words, but Ocean Master...not sure if it's good to be compared to a DC villain." Reyna's eyes drooped, she tried staying awake as she got comfortable on her master's body, "So," she asked, "what's my nickname?" Before she could closer her eyes, Percy told her, "Annabeth has been told Princess by some campmates. As for you, you're more than a Praetor. You're more like an empress. Empress should be your nickname." Reyna said, tiredly, "Empress...I like it..." then was out, all while smiling on top of her new lover.

Annabeth POV

After months of waiting, Annabeth Chase will finally be reunited with her long lost boyfriend. She sat in her cabin, full of books, charts and some pictures of her father giving support. She was messing on Daedalus's old laptop when she heard a knocking at the door. Her grey eyes looked to see Piper McLean and Thalia Grace walk in. Piper had the orange camp shirt, jeans and some red sneakers on, with a feather in her side braid. Thalia had some changes herself; she didn't wear the silver headband of Artemis, her spiky hair was now loose and longer than before, reaching down to her shoulders. Thalia now looked about 16 than she did a few years ago, her attire now had a black tank-top, ripped jeans and black boots when she told Annabeth, "We're almost at the camp, Annabeth."

"Good," the daughter of Athena said, "can't wait to get this all over with. Once the camps are united, we sail to Greece, facing who knows what." Piper asked, while leaning on one of Annabeth's cabin walls, "So, if Jason managed to get his memories back, think Percy has by now? If so, think he'll remember you?" Annabeth stopped typing on the laptop when she took a deep breath, "I hope so. We need him for this quest and hope he does remember all we went through. If he doesn't, I'll beat the memories back. Hopefully he knows how to use the gift the Fates gave him." Daughter of Aphrodite chuckled, saying, " Still want me to be part of that harem, huh? I've spent more time with you and the others that you should be MY harem, not his."

Annabeth smirked when she got up from her bed when she said, "Sorry, Pipes, but we're all claimed already." She pushed herself on Piper while the two kissed, leaving Thalia to blush, "Besides," she continued, "if you don't join, then we can't continue our fun. We did all those kinky yuri acts at camp in order to trap you, Piper. Face it, you need us now." Piper chuckled, shaking her head, "I guess. But let's see what your boyfriend is like before I join."

The daughter of Zeus made her voice heard when she spoke, "I'm still going to join, just need Percy to make it official." Annabeth got off Piper to ask, "What will you do once we depart? Head back to camp?" Thalia walked around the cabin when explaining, "Not sure. Might go back to the Hunters. I mean, they don't know I'm going to be part of a harem, they think I've been helping you guys prepare to head for Greece. For all they know, I'm still a maiden. With Artemis retreating back to Olympus, she won't know of my misdeeds." She took Annabeth's dagger, twirling it in her hand to tell them, "I've been trying to tell Jason to just stay in New Rome and I go to Greece with you girls, but he seems determined considering the prophecy thinks Romans and Greeks must unite to face the giants. Let's just hope they remember Jason, and won't kill him."

Leo's voice was heard on the intercom, he announced, "Attention all passengers, thank you for flying the Argo II, we are now reaching Camp Jupiter, estimated time of arrival is ten minutes." Annabeth walked to the exit to say, "Well, let's get to the deck; we have Romans to meet and a boyfriend to rescue."


	6. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: The next chapter might be a merge of the last three chapters, I'm not sure what else could be changed in Blood of Olympus (except for Kymopoleia), but know there are a few things in Mark of Athena and House of Hades.

For those who've read the last chapter, fear not, Frank and Leo will get a girl. Since Calypso is at camp and Khione is with Piper in figurine form, Leo's trip to Calypso's island and Khione's attack will not happen. But the vision Piper had in her dagger will happen. But know most of the story will play out the same, but the unseen changes will be explained in the next chapter.

Recently, I've had ideas for AFTER Blood of Olympus. As read in the last chapter, there is a private beach possibility.

Since this was Hera's doing, she'll be rewarding the demigods properly for saving the world. Including an upgrade to Percy's harem skills. But been thinking of WHAT ELSE could happen. Any ideas, PM/Review to say something. As for guests, if you have a suggestion, make it detailed, don't just say who you want else. For any who want the virgin goddesses to join, and idea has occurred and will see if it comes to effect


	7. Crossover Ideas

Mark of Athena is on the way, you'll see the changes in that series and how some girls joined. House of Hades and Blood of Olympus might be combined since I don't know much on what can change. Only know for BoO is how Kym joins and Artemis

What the title means is that in the other Rick Riordan series, such as the Kane and Magnus trilogies, Percy was introduced to the Egyptian and Norse worlds respectively. I was wondering if there are goddesses or female characters that could potentially join Percy's harem.

Since the Greco-Roman worlds mixed with Egyptian, it is most likely that the gods of both worlds met. Any ideas on the those characters getting in the harem, review this or PM me for ideas. Like...I don't know, the Egyptian goddesses use Sadie for a conduit to get laid or use new girls


	8. Mark of Athena

Percy was having a really long day, again. After getting permission to land from this demigod named Leo from Camp Jupiter, Percy reunited with his girlfriend Annabeth, although it was painful after the kiss. Breakfast was just as awkward with this guy Jason Grace, who was Praetor before Percy, expressed his feelings to Reyna, but she basically rejected him because she found "another guy". Percy was glad Reyna didn't say it was him because Percy and Jason actually started getting along like brothers during breakfast, realizing similarities they had like being sons of one of the Big Three, swordsmen, respected leaders in their camps, hate for Octavian, and were caught in Hera/Juno's plans, basic bromance. During breakfast, he did notice Annabeth and this girl named Piper getting along well, like really close friends. Skipping the bonding, he and Jason explained what happened and how they have to venture to Greece to prevent Gaea's rise and save the gods. After a few...complications the plan for unity failed and had to get the Hell out of New Rome, as criminals.

With a bunch of angry Romans, someone had to get hurt. Jason was hit with a rock hard to the point of being unconscious, luckily they didn't have weapons at the time. The son of Jupiter was taken to his cabin for some recovery, some ambrosia just in case though. Percy walked into the cabin Leo had for him; nothing much except for some blue bed sheets, a clock with an anchor for the frame hanging on the wall, the walls themselves were holographic, showing the ocean in the Atlantic with fish swimming on the walls and a shark now and then. "Neat," Percy commented when he sat down on the bed, but Annabeth soon came in.

Annabeth was still as cute and lovely as she was months ago. She had the orange camp shirt, blue denim shorts and red sneakers with her blonde hair tied into a ponytail and her stormy grey eyes looking at Percy, all with a playful smile on her lips. Before Percy could speak, Annabeth launched herself on Percy as the two kissed passionately. Annabeth's lips were just like he remembered; smooth, cheery flavored, and he just wanted more every time. Annabeth broke for a few seconds to smile and tell Percy, "Welcome back, Seaweed Brain. I have a some gifts for you."

"Gifts" got Percy's attention; after everything that happened, with the failed unity mission and now being on the run from the Romans, Annabeth still wanted to give her lost boyfriend a some presents. Percy got up when he asked, "So what are they?"Annabeth explained, "Well, one will be easy to get, the other might be difficult." He soon looked over towards the door to see a very familiar face, Thalia Grace standing at the door, "Hey, Perc. Been a while." To say Percy was confused was somewhat of an understatement. He looked to the daughter of Zeus, her attire consisting of black tank-top, ripped jeans and black combat boots; she still had those electric blue eyes, but her hair was somewhat longer when Percy asked, "Wait...Thalia? Why are you here? And how come you weren't you in New Rome?" Thalia sat between him and Annabeth to explain, "I stayed behind to watch the ship, but as for why I'm here," she grabbed his hands to say, "I want to be in your little group of women."

Thalia Grace, a Hunter of Artemis, sworn off men and love, admitted she wanted to be with a man. Percy's sea-green eyes were widened in shock when he asked, "Wait..." he stood up, pacing around to continue, "you swore an oath of maidenhood to Artemis...why did you back out of it and..." he remembered how Artemis was a few years ago, threatening Percy to be turned into a jackalope, and the other myths of her hunters breaking the code, "why aren't you an animal?" Thalia chuckled when she explained, "The feeling just came to me when you were gone, Percy. I felt like I needed to find you, to make Annabeth happy and to," she stood up and kissed his lips, "repay you. If it wasn't for you," she held his hands, "I would be a tree, a dead tree and the camp would be destroyed. You carried a burden I didn't want, to be the child of that prophecy, although I chickened out of it to save my own ass. You saved me so many times when rescuing Artemis, both physically and mentally. Guess I didn't know I needed you, even when not in danger. Now, fate has given me a chance to repay that and be happy, especially with Annabeth. So please, make me one of your lovers." Percy didn't know how to react, but Annabeth had a begging look like a cute puppy; he needed to ask what she did while he was gone, but ultimately said, "Alright." While holding hands he said, "I claim you, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, as my concubine, my lover."

Like every other girl, Thalia's eyes did the same color change when she said, "Now kiss the bride." Annabeth laughed at her friend as Percy shook his head in playful disbelief. Thalia let go of Percy's hands to say, "Well, I'm not going to stay long. This is your quest, guys. Once we reach the east coast, I'm heading towards the Hunters. They don't know I've left, so I'll play leader a while longer, just until you two get back. Oh, and if you bring any other girls, me and Annabeth will put them in their place." Percy nodded his head when he said, "Yeah...about that."

Percy explained his harem update while around the Pacific coast; he told about Hazel, Reyna and the fight to the death with Hylla. Annabeth sat on the bed and crossed her legs over the other to say, "Me and Reyna talked about that actually; she told me about how you let her join in. I have to say, nice choice. Although, I'm not sure how this relationship will go now that the Romans want us dead." Thalia held Percy's hands to say, "Well, how about we get our relationship started? I've waited a long time for what Annabeth calls 'a good time'." Before Percy could respond, the ship shook violently as Thalia and Percy landed on the bed, on top of Annabeth. All three demigods rubbed their heads when Leo's voice was heard, "Sorry, passengers, but we needed to make stop in Utah for repairs. All available demigods head to the deck to discuss where each group goes." Percy sighed, "Sorry, Thalia, guess that 'fun time' is going to have to wait."

Piper POV

Jason was fine, but she ship wasn't. After crashing in Salt Lake, Utah, Leo called the demigods on board to see the damage. The whole deck was covered in salt water, even their satyr chaperon Couch Hedge since he refused to get below deck. Piper walked on the deck in the camp shirt, some jeans, even though they had a heart made from fake diamonds on one of the butt cheeks, and red sneakers with a large pink heart on the side, last time she borrowed clothes from one of her sisters at camp. She walked to see most of the group together with Leo holding a piece of paper. She looked to her right, finding Annabeth and Thalia with Percy, who changed out of the purple Camp Jupiter shirt to the Camp Half-Blood shirt, which suited him better. Leo then gave the group their jobs, "Okay, we need Celestial Bronze, lime, the mineral not the fruit, and tar. Time to pick out jobs."

"So where can we find any of those things?" asked Frank; Piper had to admit, Frank looked cute, in a baby-boy kind of way. Leo said, "There's tar in a town near the city, not too far from here, Festus picked it up on the scanners. Speaking of, the lime and the Celestial Bronze are pretty close, just," he pointed towards an island in the middle of the lake, "on that island." Hazel, who to Piper seemed like a cute, African-American girl raised her hand, "Oh! I can get us across. My horse Arion can run across water, he's perfect for a getaway." Piper watched Leo explain, "Alright, me and Hazel will head to the island and get the minerals. Let's see, tar is in the next town so," before he could finish, Annabeth said, "I'll go; as will Piper and Percy." The daughter of Aphrodite looked at the son of Poseidon in surprise; granted she only saw pictures of Annabeth's boyfriend before today, but she found him pretty handsome, like a carefree surfer you'd find in Florida. Her train of thought was interrupted when Annabeth grabbed both demigods to say, quietly, "Come on, let's go on a date."

Even for a town near Salt Lake City, the place was pretty nice. It was a suburban area, nice neighborhoods, kids playing in the afternoon sun, and yet no sign of tar. The salt lake smelled somewhat similar to the ocean, which was probably what has Percy in a good mood; all the way he smiled and held Annabeth's hand. She thought back to a few months ago when she saw the three of them together snuggling then naked with Khione, who was still a figurine in her cabin. She asked, after some time searching, "So, Percy, Annabeth tells me you have a harem."

The son of Poseidon looked at Piper with a face that said "Oh crap" while Annabeth gave a playful smile. Percy responded, "Let me guess, Annabeth told you, huh?" The daughter of Aphrodite nodded to say, "Oh she explained the whole thing; with the Fates, you only taking in girls you care deeply about. Your girlfriend here also tried getting me to join you since we, and your other girls, became such close friends. I told her, I'd have to see about you." Annabeth's boyfriend asked, "And, what exactly do you think of me so far?" Piper thought on it for a few seconds, until she said, "So far you seem nice, not forcing girls to like you is a good thing, and you're caring to your friends, which is a good trait to have. Although, I have yet to see who you are demigod wise. I've heard a lot about how powerful a demigod you are, but I have yet to see that. Prove me wrong, son of Poseidon."

After an hour of searching, it was time for lunch. The three stopped at a nearby Subway for something to eat after looking for tar; Piper had a vegetarian style sandwich, Percy had a meatball sub with some blue Powerade and Annabeth had a turkey sandwich with some chips. The three sat at those small tables they had when Percy asked, after swallowing a bit of his order, "So, any ideas on finding tar here? Any of those Jurassic tar pits here in Salt Lake City?" Piper tried thinking of something like that, but nothing came to mind, "I don't think so," Piper said as she tried recalling Greek myths, "maybe there's some tar monster or god, who knows. With the earth threatening people, giants rising from a place people call Hell, anything is possible in this crazy world." Percy laughed a bit when telling Piper, "True. I remember being introduced into the Greek world when I was about twelve; I thought anything was possible since most things weren't what they seemed. If there's a tar monster, I wouldn't be surprised. Man...looking back at it, I'm surprised I'm alive..." Annabeth kissed his cheek, "Only reason you're alive now is because of me, seaweed brain." Percy smirked when kissing her cheek, "And you because of me, wise girl." He retorted as the two shared a cute moment. Piper was a bit happy to see her friend Annabeth happy with her boyfriend; she even with all the love making the two had, she always remembered Annabeth searching for Percy and hoping he was fine with the Romans. She was about to say something when hearing yelling and feeling an explosion.

The three demigods went outside to see the roads filled with panic and people fleeing their cars. In the center of the explosion was a giant monster, about 10 feet in height, muscular body, with black skin, and by black she means black as night not African American, gold eyes, hair dripping in tar, only wearing a loincloth made of the same black substance. Percy told the girls, "What do you know...tar monster."Piper looked to Annabeth as she was analyzed the situation, "Okay, we need tar, but can't exactly get injured since it's literally a pain to get off skin; Percy, think you can detain it with water? Piper and I will try and stall it. Piper," she looked to the daughter of Aphrodite, "try charmspeaking it to calm down or something..." Piper smirked when drawing her dagger, "No problem."

Percy went to work finding water, there was a fire hydrant near by, but it was in the opposite direction of the monster. Piper and Annabeth charged the monster from opposite sides as they tried to distract the tar creature. Piper taunted, "Hey, ugly," with a bit of her charmspeak, the tar monster turned, "do you have any dinosaur bones stuck in your ass?" The monster retaliated by chucking a large blob of its own skin; Piper took cover with a nearby car as the impact pushed the vehicle back. The tar was strong and smelled bad to Piper, she could hear the monster head her way when hearing Annabeth insulting the guy. "Hey, tar guy, did Gaea promise you could splurge your goop over the world if you side with her?" This ticked the monster off as he fired his tar like a fire hose at Annabeth. Piper watched as the daughter of Athena rushed to a parked RV for cover, splattering the side in hot tar.

"Hey, tar breath!" Piper heard Percy's voice and saw him riding a wave towards their location. The son of Poseidon found some water and plenty of it. He rode a large wave of water to the three when he extended his arms forward when the water fired ice shard like bullets. The ice hit the monster hard in the chest as the big creature was pushed back from the force, yet did little effect. The impaled shards imply melted due to the immense body heat as he looked ready to fire his own attack. Percy jumped forward off his wave when moving his arms forward to use his ride as a shield. The wave Percy rode on moved quickly through to air to form a giant wall with ice covering the opposite side, shielding the demigods from any tar attacks, at least for now. Piper was amazed at what Percy could do; they were so far from the sea yet was still cool with what he had.

The two girls reconvened with Percy as he tried to keep the water shield up. Piper told them, "Okay, ice attacks won't work and seems like we need something more...anti-monster." Annabeth said, "We have our weapons," she pulled out her dagger when Percy asked, after his shield was hit by a barrage of tar, "Can't you use your cap to sneak behind and kill him?" Annabeth looked at the cap she got from Athena years ago, Piper didn't know what was going on but she looked sad when the blonde demigod said, "No...I can't." Percy sighed when he looked like he was thinking. "Okay, I have an idea. Piper, distract the monster-" he paused as his shield was hit again, "I'll tell Annabeth what to do next." Piper looked unsure if it was right to leave her out, but she nodded and went out.

Piper watched as Percy's shield collapsed and formed into a spiraling funnel of water with ice spikes at the tip. The funnel impaled the monster and launched it back several feet. Piper hide by some cars as the monster got up from the attack, its body evaporating the water from its heated body. Piper rushed to the side of the monster, when she used her charmspeak ability, "Hey, tar guy!" Her power of persuasion got the monster's attention when she said, "Don't turn away from me!" The beast's face look uncomfortable, almost like he was trying to fight off Piper's spell. Unfortunately, the tar-monster's arms charged up for a firing attack when the earth began to shake. Piper wondered, "An earth quake? Who's doing this?" The road around the monster shook as the road formed a hole under the enemy's feet. Falling in, due to its surprise, the monster tried getting out quickly, but was met with Annabeth impaling her dagger into the monster's head, causing the fiend to explode into gold dust.

The city was now a mess; the streets were now flooded, the road was destroyed and gallons of tar was all over the place. Piper rejoined the others when she looked to Percy, "Hey," she asked, "was that you? I know Annabeth doesn't have...earth based powers like the Demeter kids." Percy chuckled nervously when explaining, "Yeah...that was me. Poseidon is known as the Earthshaker and god of earthquakes so...it just comes with the territory. Wasn't much but enough to get the tar beast caught by surprise." Annabeth moved past the two when seeing three buckets of tar in the hole, "Speaking of," she said, "looks like we have what Leo needs. Now, let's get this to Leo, before anything else happens."

****

Percy POV

After the whole incident in Salt Lake, the seven, plus Thalia, headed towards Topeka 32, thinking that they'll understand Piper's vision in her dagger. Only problem was that Leo parked the ship eight miles until the mile marker. Luckily, there were means of transport to get to the mile marker.

On the deck of the ship, both Jason and Percy called for their rides. "Just wait, bet my ride will get here before yours." Jason playfully said when Percy looked in the sky to see a dark figure coming their way, "Too late, he's here." Percy responded as his sea-green eyes beheld a magnificent creature. Percy's old friend Blackjack arrived on the deck, awing some of the Seven. Hazel moved in closer as she pet his mane, "Wow, never seen a black pegasus before." The black pegasus moved his head up and down, making noises when Percy translated, "He said thanks, and he can tell you're a horse fan since he smells another on you. I'm guessing Blackjack smells Arion." Hazel chuckled when Piper looked at Percy's friend, asking, "How did you come by this guy? I've seen him here and there at the stables at camp, but they said he's a reserved specimen." Percy responded, "Well, I freed Blackjack here from the Andromeda, few years ago. Guy's been grateful ever since and has been a good friend. Only problem is how many doughnuts he eats." The pegasus moved his head against Percy, as if telling him to shut up. Piper's smile sort of charmed the young man, ever since Salt Lake, he saw the daughter of Aphrodite differently. "Well, here comes my ride." Jason announced when a black storm cloud came their way.

A thundercloud came there way, and took the form of a horse, Tempest was Jason's ride. Jason pet the ventus as it crackled from the lightning it's made of. Thalia looked at her brother's ride to say, "Impressive. Never considered training a ventus, but...then again, I'm not much of a flyer." Jason smirked at his older sister, "Well," he said, "guess I got more charms." The son of Jupiter hopped on Tempest when he looked to Piper, "So, who're you going with, Pipes?" He asked when the girl looked to Percy, who mounted on Blackjack; she responded, "Sorry, Jason, but I'm not electric resistant; riding on Blackjack is safer." Jason shook his head as he and Tempest flew up into the air; Percy helped Piper up as she rode behind the demigod. "Hold on tight," Percy warned, "there's no saddle on him, so hold on tight." Blackjack spread his wings and took off into the air, leaving Piper screaming out of fear and excitement.

(timeskip: past the meeting with Bacchus, the spirits possessing the guys, showing how they're responsible for firing on Camp Jupiter, and on their way to Atlanta, Georgia)

After a long day, Percy was going to sleep the night away, but then Annabeth came into his room, wanting some private time. The two went to the stables that were under the ship, which were empty since none of the pegasi wanted to stay. On the floor was a glass hatch, giving the two demigods a view of the surface as they flew in the air overnight. Using a spare blanket, the two snuggled up as they chat about how it reminded them of their first quest in that zoo truck. "We were twelve..." Percy said, shaking his head in disbelief, "we were twelve years old when we met and here we are, with me..." he sighed, "as a harem master..." Annabeth looked at him to kiss his cheek saying, "Percy, most guys would take any hot piece of ass first chance they get; you only claim girls you really care for, not lust for. It was a gift from the Fates, a higher thanks than the Olympians. I know it's strange, but we're still together." She held his hand when they heard footsteps and a familiar voice, "I just hope there's room for one more."

Both demigods looked to see Piper walking in with her same attire on when she asked, "Mind if I sit down?" Annabeth scooted over saying, "Right here, Pipes. What's up? Trouble sleeping?" McLean walked over, sitting between the two to say, "Just been a long day is all with Jupiter and our date misadventure. Just been thinking is all." Percy asked, wondering, "And what what were you thinking of?" Piper's smile enchanted the son of Poseidon when she answered, "You. I have to say, I wasn't that all impressed when we met, sure you were a cute guy, but just in one day I think...I'm in love. You showed you really do care about the people you have, not just wanting random booty calls. If that's true, mind adding me in?" Percy was silent for a while before Piper said, "If not, I'll charmspeak you into doing it."

Having no choice, Percy held out his hand, claiming Piper just like the others. "I claim you, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, as my lover, my concubine." When saying the magic words, Piper's eyes did the same color change for a few seconds until she kissed Percy's lips. Percy saw Annabeth smiling and giving quiet claps like she was expecting this when she said, "And now your second gift, Percy." She stood up from the floor, explaining, "Now that you have your gifts, time for a surprise."

The three left the stables, with Piper holding Percy's hands the entire way back to his cabin. Piper covered Percy's eyes when Annabeth said, "Now then, no peaking." All Percy could see were Piper's hands when being led into his own cabin, hearing giggling and snickering as he stepped in. When he heard the door close, Piper removed her hands from his face to reveal a sexy sight. Thalia was sitting on Percy's bed, naked as the day she was born, her fingers itching him to come to her; Annabeth was nude too with her clothes tossed to the side, must have been a quick strip, when she walked over, her chest swaying with each step, "Come, my master," she said in a playful tone, "Thalia has waited all day for her fun." Percy looked back to see Piper stripping down, showing Percy her hidden goods; when looking forward, he could see Thalia standing up in his bed and hugged him tightly, "As a huntress, I'll catch my prey. If we're heading to Atlanta, I might be leaving tomorrow, Percy. Time for me to take the spoils of war."

"Before we do, Thalia," Percy said, while looking at the daughter of Zeus' eyes, "let's play a game." Secretly, he used one prong when remembering a note his father sent him, saying he could use the abilities of his claimed girls. He called on Drew and Piper's charmspeak abilities for extra effect when he said, noticing the girls' eyes turned pink, "It's called 'Aphrodite's Fun'; you three are madly in love with me due to Aphrodite having a mishap." All girls nodded when Thalia and Annabeth moved close to Percy's side and Piper rested her head on his lap. Thalia's bare chest rubbed up on Percy's arms when she flirted, "Come on, Percy," she gently rubbed her hands on his chest, "I've waited so long for us to have our fun, let this huntress know love." The daughter of Zeus kissed Percy right cheek when Annabeth kissed his other cheek so she could get a sexual rise out of him. Piper asked, "What about me? Don't leave this girl out." She decided to kiss another part when she pulled down Percy's pant and underwear to behold the demigod's hidden goods. Piper gently kissed the tip with her soft lips as the barrage of loving kisses were doing the trick to get a rise out of Percy.

Percy was heating up from his girls kissing him all over; his hands moved to Piper's head as he made Piper take his hard member in. The daughter of Aphrodite's eyes widened as Percy made her take it all in while both girls at his side pouted while Piper smirked to their jealousy. Thalia complained, "Percy! Why did you-!" She was interrupted when Percy's right hand began to finger Thalia's puss with his first three fingers. Thalia's eyes rolled up when she began panting like a dog with her tongue out; her lover soon brought her on his chest while Piper had her head between Percy's legs. The two children of the Big Three stared at each other when both locked lips and tried sucking the life out of each other. Thalia's chest rubbing on Percy's, Piper sucking him off, and now Annabeth using her boyfriend's left hand to finger herself was making the son of Poseidon turned on.

Thalia's style of French Kissing was rough and dominating, not surprising when you're with the former lieutenant of the Hunt. Thalia hugged Percy's upper body while she kept trying to suck the air out of Percy. Piper's soft tongue and blow job made Percy's member harder with each thrust in her mouth. With Annabeth's use of Percy's left hand to finger her puss, it didn't take long for Percy to unleash a load into Piper's mouth; Percy moaned in Thalia's mouth while making Piper swallow all he unloaded into her as she began gasping for air with her face covered in bits of Percy's white goop. Annabeth stopped using Percy's left hand when she got on the floor with Piper to say, "Piper, share with me." Since Annabeth was the head girl, Piper did what the daughter of Athena requested and shared, via a French Kiss. The two girls' kiss added more stiff to Percy's rode when he broke his own kiss with Thalia when she said, "My turn. Now, fill this huntress up."

While Annabeth and Piper kissed, Thalia positioned herself above Percy's stiff rode and slide it into her womanhood slowly. Percy felt his rode go straight into Thalia as the demigod girl began to bounce on her lover. Thalia moaned in delight when saying, "No wonder Poseidon had so many lover; him and his male children!" She moved her hips up and down as Percy felt his rode hit her womb and her cave just felt great, even if she was a virgin, any guy would love to have Thalia as a lover; too bad no one can have her now except Percy's girls. Leaned up and kissed Thalia as their tongues began to play around in each others' mouths while Thalia kept riding the stallion. The daughter of Zeus broke off the kiss when she said, "Annabeth was right, you do get naughty when having lewd fun. What else can you do to this," she kissed his neck when continuing, "bad hunter?" Percy had ideas when he unleashed a load into Thalia's womb, telling her, "Fill you up like a balloon."

Thalia rubbed her stomach when getting off Percy; her puss was leaking the demigod's load and dripping wet from her climax. Annabeth stopped her make-out session with Piper when groping Thalia's breasts, "I told you Percy was a fun horse to ride on. I wonder if you're pregnant, Thalia? I bet you'd be a great mom." Thalia shook her head when saying, "If I do, I'll be better than my own mother. And if I am, Zeus will no doubt kill you." Percy looked at Thalia close up to tell his concubine, "He's at war with himself, let's not worry about that now." The two shared a kiss when hearing footsteps, or rather hoof-steps. The four were silent as the noise walked past Percy's door. Piper yawned and began getting dressed, "Best we get to our rooms before the chaperone gets suspicious." Thalia and Piper began to get dressed, but not before giving Percy a kiss goodbye; however, Annabeth stayed when she hugged Percy to say, "I think I'll stay a bit more. You and me need to talk about the future."

(Timeskip but here are things that changed. At Atlanta, since Keto isn't there, there's this sea nymph who's a sort of shark monster girl and has a thing for Frank since she finds him "cutely delicious".)

Annabeth POV

After Atlanta, the group was informed of going to Charleston for the map to the statue of Athena. However, because of the night before, she and Percy can't be alone together, stupid satyr. When arriving, the guys separated from the girls when Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel went to look for a "spirit". Thalia had to go back to the Hunters so they wouldn't worry and play along as a virgin leader; she can't wait to see how Artemis will react. The two walked through the city when Piper asked, "So, Annabeth, think Percy will find some way to free those sea creatures from that Aquarium? He seems determined to find a way to help them." Annabeth shrugged when saying, "Maybe, seems wrong to sedate creatures and make them do tricks." Hazel squinted to the porch at a nearby hotel when noticing a glowing figure; she stopped the two from speaking when she said, "Sorry, girls, but...I think I found our spirit."

Piper looked at the spirit when noticing it looked familiar. When getting closer, Piper said, in bits of confusion, "MOM?!" Standing before the three girls was Aphrodite, but half of her face had long blonde hair, the other had dark, curly brown hair with eyes that kept changing colors, all while looking like a Southern belle: her gown had a low-cut bodice of pink silk and a three-tiered hoop skirt with white scalloped lace, and she wore long white silk gloves and held a feathered pink-and-white fan to her chest. The goddess smiled at the three when saying, "Hello, darlings. Come sit, we have so many things to talk about."

Aphrodite managed to set up a nice lunch for the girls with mini sandwiches, tea, and cakes. She explained everything the girls needed to know, especially about the Athena Parthenos being in Rome and the next clue is at Fort Sumter. Before leaving, Venus/Aphrodite asked, "By the way, girls, how goes the harem thing?" Annabeth smirked when she said, "Going great, we three are now close friends since we share the same man. In fact, Aphrodite, why don't you join?" The goddess laughed when she told her, "I can't be bound to one person, dear. Love is unable to be tamed, it's not marriage." Piper interrupted her mother, "From what Annabeth told me, you're responsible for Thalia leaving the Hunters of Artemis and for our," she held Annabeth's hand, "relationship. I'm sure Percy will want to thank you, mother." The goddess shook her head when she was about to say something, but Annabeth stood up with her hand glowing blue.

"With one prong I claim you, Aphrodite, goddess of love, lust, desire sexuality and pleasure, as my lover Percy Jackson's loyal concubine!" The three girls witness the most bizarre thing, Annabeth had Percy's gift. On her right hand was only two prongs of the trident Percy had tattooed on him when one glowed bright and enveloped the goddess in a blue light. The goddess struggled for a few seconds until her eyes changed to sea-green then back to normal. Aphrodite sat there when Hazel asked, "Annabeth...what was that?" Piper stood up and looked at Annabeth's hand when one prong disappeared; the daughter of Athena explained, "Percy gave me two of his prongs before leaving to the harbor. These prongs have the same abilities as he does, but if I claim someone, like the love goddess here, she'd technically be Percy's not mine. However, I can use the abilities of other girls if needed."

Piper looked at her sister-lover when asking, "So like...Hazel's control over earth or my charmspeak or now..." she looked to her mother when Annabeth informed, "Any ability of your mother. Like an enhanced charmspeak or so much more. But..." Annabeth looked at her hand when explaining, "I can use the number Percy gives me; if I use them up, I can't regenerate more, and since Percy has one, if he uses it, he'll have to wait until I use all two." Piper smiled when she told Annabeth, "Just shows he really cares and loves you if he's willing to give power to you. He knows you'll use them well." Annabeth looked to the goddess to respond, "Indeed I will. Now, Aphrodite, when this war is over, you'll be rewarding Percy and me nicely." The goddess nodded her head when responding, "Of course, Annabeth, anything for my masters." The girls laughed lightly when hearing a goddess call Percy and Annabeth "Masters". "Now then," Annabeth told Venus/Aphrodite, "head back to Olympus and wait for us. We need to get to Fort Sumter."

(And story plays out most of the way, but Piper and Jason are just friends, Leo is hitting on Echo and the other nymphs who blindly love Narcissus, Frank as a nymph crush who'll be seen in the end of the next.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so didn't have much on this chapter, was feeling a bit low on what could change, but hope you like the added material. Okay so Aphrodite, Thalia, Piper have joined making the harem comprise of them, Annabeth, Keto, Calypso, Juniper, Hazel, Reyna and Hylla. We now know Annabeth can claim girls herself for Percy since she is the head girl of the group, and can gain access to girls' powers, but Percy has to bestow the marks himself, so if she runs out, she needs to get to Percy.

I'm thinking of doing a gifts chapter for the Seven after the war since they never really did get rewarded like in the Last Olympian. What gifts could be given? For the Artemis fans, she will join, but will have a new body made to be the concubine (sort of like an avatar, given the whole vow thing.)

PUBLIC RESPONSE

Anonymous: With Percy f###ing so many girls, will you show if he has kids. Especially if one of them is the goddess of sea monsters, then seeing this kid might be something to behold.

ANSWER: I will eventually get to Percy having kids with some girls since Hylla wanted a daughter for the Amazons and Keto's kid would be interesting. Thinking of the kid being a sort of mer-shark, or at least being able to transform into one. A future part of this harem story would be good.


	9. Author's Note: Apologies and Questions

Okay, sorry this isn't a real chapter, I've had a lot of these as of late and need some ideas from the fans. Ideas within reason. The next chapter will be soon, it's spring break for me but my dad wants me working with either my paying job, or the forced slavery at our place. So keep that in mind.

As Blood of Olympus nears, there will be some edits to fit the story and for near the end of that chapter, a gift scene. Because Leo will still be the one to risk his life to defeat Gaea, he'll be getting the bigger reward, but all of the seven will be getting rewards too from Hera and their parents. Percy and Annabeth will receive greater gifts since they sacrificed themselves into Tartarus and almost died.

So here's the question from the fans: What gift(s) should Percy get from Hera and Poseidon? These can range from harem girls to super powers or something more material.

Also, here's a list of the girls who have joined so far and those who'll not be joining.

Joined: Annabeth, Calypso, Keto, Piper, Hazel, Hylla, Reyna, Thalia, Aphrodite, Juniper, and Drew (slave)

Will soon join: Artemis, Kymopoleia, Zoe

Not join: Rachel, Hestia, Clarisse La Rue, Demeter


	10. Blood of Olympus

AUTHOR's NOTE: I decided to skip over House of Hades since there isn't much I could do there. I will show the few scenes altered in Blood of Olympus though.

After going through Tartarus, freeing the Doors of Death, surviving countless monsters and enemies, Percy and Annabeth were now back in the real world. However, there was still a job to do. After gathering the materials needed for the Physician's Cure in Sparta, they head to Delos for the final ingredient, but were caught in some trouble.

The Argos II was in the middle of a horrific storm, lightning and waves crashed down on the ship as the crew tried to keep the ship afloat. Percy was hit by a wave as he washed to the edge of the ship. He looked down to notice something, something was glowing at the bottom of the waves. Without a second thought he jumped overboard and dove down into the water. He probably thought the others were thinking he abandoned them to the storm's mercy, but Percy had a hunch that whatever was down below the ship was causing this storm.

Percy sank down to see quite the sight; under the waves were old ruins and a bright glowing figure down below. When reaching the source of the light, he could see the place was some old palace since where he was had a throne. "Wow..."he said when looking around, only for someone to speak to him, "You should have seen this place when it was in its full glory." Percy uncapped Riptide when facing a large woman. She was about twenty feet tall, wore a flowing green dress that was cinched at the waist with a belt of abalone shells. Her skin was as white and luminous as algae fields, and her hair swayed and glowed like jellyfish tendrils. Percy asked, "Um...hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son-" he was interrupted when the large ocean lady said, "Son of Poseidon, our father. I know who you are, brother. I am Kymopoleia, goddess of violent storms." Percy's eyes widened when looking at his older sister when asking, "Well...nice to meet you, Kym, but I was wondering, could you...stop this storm, please?"

"Sorry but no." Kym swam around the ruins when saying, "I've always been restricted by our father Poseidon and barely worshiped by Greeks or Romans. I've nearly faded several times, I'm on the edge of existing and worse my powers are being restricted. What you're seeing above is only a small portion of what I can do." Percy wondered for a bit before asking, "Wait...you haven't gotten any worship as of late?" Kym shook her head when Percy said, "I don't get it. Last summer I had all Olympians swear on the Styx to make sure all other gods get respect and attention; including: temples, thrones, worships, cabins, we even got action figures at the camp store."

Kym only shook her head when saying, "Nothing of the sorts. Guess the gods are slow or have forgotten about me, even my own father. I can't be in Atlantis and have to swim in the old ruins of his old palace." Percy looked around figuring that these are the lost ruins of Atlantis, looking seemingly familiar when he told Kym, "Let me guess, Gaea and her giants promised you could unleash your storms if you join her? Well, what if...I can offer something better?" A new voice entered the scene, one Percy did not like, "Oh? Tell us, son of Poseidon, what's better?"

Polybotes, bane of Poseidon, made his ugly appearance. Polybotes was least thirty feet tall, taller than Kym, with reptilian legs similar to a Komodo dragon. From the waist upwards, he has a green-blue breastplate shaped with faces of monsters. He has a human face with wild green hair that has basilisks hanging down from it. Percy took a defensive position when Polybotes landed, the giant asked, "You better hope it's good, demigod. You can't kill me without the help of a divine being." Kym only observed as she said, "Indeed, brother, make the proposal good or I won't help you." Percy needed to think of something, but Polybotes threw his net at him. The net had a poisonous coating on it, after what happened in Tartarus, Percy wasn't going to take the chance. He used his water abilities to get away quickly when saying, "Well...I'll make sure a cabin and shrine is given to you at Camp Half-Blood." Polybotes tried to shut Percy up as the giant leaped up to then try and impale the demigod with his black trident.

Kym watched the two fight as she thought on it, her face trying to see what else can be offered, "Worship does make us stronger." Percy blacked the trident when saying, "Yes! Look above and see that even with what you have, our ship is near the edge of destruction and that ship was built for lots of things. Imagine how much more power you'll get from the Greeks. But what if I said, I'll try and get the Romans to worship and fear you?" Polybotes looked angry when firing some snakes towards Percy. Before being bitten, Percy's right hand glowed bright blue as he changed into something that wasn't human. A large shark fin grew on his back, a shark tail grew where his legs were, his hands became like claws with his nails as sharp as shark teeth. Percy looked like a shark hybrid when he swam quickly and slashed two snakes with Riptide and his claws. A third one was too scared and swamp away.

Kym looked at her brother with awe and she seemed to have been...blushing. "Well..." she tried to hide something when saying, "What do you mean by worship and fear by the Romans?" Percy swam up to take an offensive attack on Polybotes as the two sparred, "I mean," he explained, "the Romans have a crappy navy, only one boat." He evaded the giant, but not before using his claws to scratch the giant's right eyes and got some distance, "I have Roman allies and I'll make sure that the Romans hear of your aid against the giant threats. Respect, fear, worship all from the Greeks and Romans. Greeks will hope to avoid your wrath and Romans will respect your aid. If gods get powerful from worship, offerings, you'll become more powerful and not to mention, no longer had to fear of fading." Polybotes fired a blast of poison at Jackson when it stopped mid...water. Both fighters looked to Kym as she had her right arm extended and left arm on some disc; Polybotes yelled, "Kymopoleia! What is the matter with you?! Don't listen to him!" Before she could respond, some giant shark bit into Polybote's side as he screamed in pain. Both children of Poseidon were confused when Kym explained, "Without humans, I won't get those things. And Perseus, agree to one wish of mine and I'll help you. Swear on the Styx." Percy didn't know what to do, but with Kym's help and the giant distracted, he had no choice, "Alright! I swear on the Styx to grant your wish if you help me kill Polybotes!"

Percy needed to be sure both beings were attacking the giant, so Percy charged forward with Riptide and impaled the giant in his chest. Kym smirked and told the giant, "Not sorry, Poly, but your offer was out done." With her left arm, she threw the large disc; Polybotes found himself headless and exploded into a pile of poisonous water, snakes and his black trident sinking to the sea floor. The shark that bite the giant swam to Percy as it circled the hybrid looking demigod. Percy spoke, "Thanks...Mr or Ms Shark, but why did you help me?" Through some telepathy, Percy heard the shark say, "My mistress wanted you safe. Here she comes now." Percy looked to his left when seeing a very familiar face, one coming at him at high speed. "PERCY!" The son of Poseidon saw Keto, his second concubine swimming at him until she grabbed him in a strong hug.

Keto kissed Percy's face a million times while he was being hugged by her new form. Keto had white octopus legs for legs as her long black hair swayed with the ocean water. Keto soon stopped when looking at his shark-hybrid form when smiling, "You look handsome. Love the look, like our baby boy." Both Percy and Kym were both wide-eyed when the young man asked, "Wait...BABY BOY!" Keto nodded her head excitingly when she said, "I was going to tell you that day you disappeared I was pregnant but...you disappeared because of Hera...!" she was angry when saying that last part. She later said, "He sort of developed slower than monsters, but quicker than humans. He was born on April and he's just so cute!" Percy sort of sunk down to the ocean floor when hearing the news; Kym swam over when asking, "So, daddy has a grandson. And now you have another reason to fight, brother." Keto looked at Kym when saying, "It's been a while Kimmy." Percy shook himself back to reality when kissing Keto's cheek, "I'm glad to hear," he explained, "I was...just surprised was all. What did you name him?" Keto blushed when telling, "Theson. Theson Jackson. He's waiting for you back at camp, protected of course." Kym told the two, "Speaking of waiting, I think I should tell you my wish, Perseus."

Percy took a deep, underwater breath when asking, "Right, so...Kym, what did you want in exchange for the aid?" Kymopoleia explained, "I wish for you to become my...lover." Two surprises in one day, Percy wasn't sure how much more he could take. Keto giggled when saying, "Now you and me can be sister lovers, Kimmy! I need more ocean friends in the harem." Percy asked, "Why? Why ask me, your half brother, to become your lover?!" She shrugged when saying, "I find that hybrid form rather hot and you were dangerous like a storm. I guess it got me...riled up like a storm. Besides, incest isn't that bad for the gods. After all, demigods at that camp date each other and they're related in some way." Percy couldn't disagree to that; he's dated and made love to Annabeth and she's like his...first niece or something. Not to mention the love making with Thalia and Hazel, Percy wasn't one to say otherwise. Kym said, "Besides, you promised on the Styx to do my wish. If you back out, a fate worse than death." Percy remembered the oath, he nodded when claiming Kymopoleia, "I claim you, Kymopoleia, goddess of violent storms and seas, as my concubine."

The twenty foot goddess glowed blue as her appearance changed. Her height shrank down to around Annabeth's size of 5'9 feet and looked sort of similar to his wise girlfriend. Her jellyfish hair became long, black and wavy, the bright skin she had was now tanned, her eyes were dark bluish green like the stormy sea, and while her attire shrank down, her lower body was now like Triton with two green fish tails for legs. She swam over, with her double D breasts swaying, when she said, "Now then" she kissed his cheek so say, "I stopped the storm, I think it's best if you head back."

Percy was surprise to hear that, mostly after a claiming there'd be some kinky fun but Kym explained, "Time is running out and as much as I'd like to have fun, Gaea destroying the world will damper the mood. Save the world, then we'll have our fun." Percy looked above to say, "Very well. I'll...find a way for us to meet again, Kym." He turned to Keto, holding her hands to say, "Keto, head back to camp and protect Theson. I'll see him and you after this whole nightmare is over." Keto nodded her head when she kissed Percy's cheek. Before going up, the demigod looked at the Spoils of War left by Polybotes. The black trident was still covered in poisonous water, but the snakes swam away in fear. Percy focused when the poison dispelled and Percy lifted the large weapon up. Both goddesses were confused on what Percy was planning when he said, "Father, if you can hear me somehow, I promised a greater offering last time. Sorry it took so long, but for Keto and now Kym, I give you this black trident. Your bane's personal weapon, a tool of mockery, now can become your trophy. As also of a reminder of when your children, the children of the sea, vanquished the your bane." For a moment there was nothing, but the black trident soon was carried away by a powerful current and went flying through the water. Poseidon claimed this prize, what he'll do with it they won't know. Percy took a deep, underwater, breath before saying, "I must be going. Got to save the world again."

(TIME SKIP. Okay so Leo uses the cure to be saved from death, but he shows up a week later after the camp was saved and most of the same stuff occurred.)

A week past after the war, the gods were healing as were the camps. The Romans agreed to aid in rebuilding the camp as they made peace. Percy was reunited with the girls at camp as they slapped him and kissed him too, really weird but heartfelt too. Percy was in his cabin, relaxing after a hard day's work when Keto came in. She was now wearing the camp shirt, jeans and black sneakers while she carried something in a blue blanket. She smiled to say, "Perseus, meet your son, Theson."

Percy held his baby boy for the first time. The baby was only four months old, but he still had some black hair and tiny bits of freckles on his face while he slept. His tiny little feet kept kicking like he was dreaming of swimming, all while Percy said, "I have a son...my mom might kill me." The moment was interrupted when a sheet of paper came flying in out of nowhere. Keto grabbed hold of it when she read, "Perseus Jackson, you and the rest of the Seven Heroes, as well as Praetor Reyna and Nico Di Angelo, are to meet on Olympus to discuss proper rewarding for your quest and dedication in uniting the two camps. For saving the world yet again, as well as saving our children and descendants from total annihilation, and your noble sacrifice to venture into Tartarus, your reward shall be great." Keto looked at Percy as he took a deep breath from the news, she said, "I hope it's good. I mean, last time you got a harem." Percy smiled as he carried Theson to his mother, "True," he said when the cabin then morphed to the Throne Room of the Gods.

The Throne Room was as big as it was before, plus the large gods, minus Apollo, and their seats of power towering over Percy and his allies. All nine of them were confused and others crashed on the floor. Leo had a piece of pizza in his hands and Jason looked like he was sitting in a chair. Zeus' voice roared in the halls, "Heroes, Greek and Roman, you have completed a noble quest to restore and save the worlds. The giants are now back in the pit, the camps are united, as our we, and Gaea is no longer an issue. Rewards are to be given. First up, Leo Valdez."

Leo stepped up as he gobbled down his pizza quickly before stepping in front of the gods. His father Hephaestus looked over with a kind smile when Zeus spoke, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, you're work in creating the Argos II is to be commended, as well as your sacrifice to disperse Gaea. For that, we have decided on granting you one wish." Leo seemed speechless as he replied, shuddering, "I...I'm honored, really! Wow...big choice here...but...I do have one thing to ask for." Zeus gestured his hand to let him speak, "Say your wish and the gods will help make it so." Leo took a deep breath before wishing, "I wish for my dream girl."

That wish got some curious looks and some slight giggles and head-shaking. Leo explained, "I've always been somewhat of an outcast and...just can't seem to find the right girl. I remember the myth of my father helping to make Pandora out from clay, I was thinking of something similar, but you not, not to punish me." The gods looked at each other and soon nodded when Zeus announced, "Very well. We shall grant your wish, Leo Valdez. For now, think of what she'll be like, physically and mentally. We will grant her as we award the others." Leo bowed and responded, "I thank you all for your generous gift." After Leo turned to the others, Aphrodite spoke, "Piper McLean, my daughter, step forward."

Piper stepped forward as she faced her mother. Aphrodite told her daughter, "Piper, you have done many feats for one of my children, as you have managed to hold the seven together and shown that you're more than a beautiful face. Ask your wish, my daughter, and it shall be granted." Piper looked at her mother as she asked, "I think it'd be a bit selfish, but some additional powers might be good. I may have charmspeak, but it at times doesn't do me good, mother, not like yours." Aphrodite nodded as a rose blossomed from her right hand, "Understood, my dear." With one blow the rose petals circled around Piper and dissolved into a red, glowing dust, like the Mist decided to turn red. Piper soon stood before all glowing red as her beauty was intensified, Aphrodite spoke, "My blessing shall be summoned at anytime. Along with it is power over roses, but it means more than just summoning flowers, my dear. Finally, an slight increase in your charmspeak abilities. Be careful, sweetie." Piper bowed and went to the others. Zeus announced, "Next, Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque!"

The two children of the Hades/Pluto stepped forward as they approached their father. Hades was in black robes with tortured souls woven into the fabric when he asked Nico first, "My son, you have done so much as one of my children. You have been accepted by the others and aided their quest, nearly sacrificed your lift to return the statue of Athena to camp, not to mention try and break free the Doors of Death before Perseus and Annabeth. I ask you, what wish do you desire, my son?" Nico looked at his father when asking, "Bianca...I want to see my sister again...I want to tell her about what I have done, so that she knows I have followed her words." Nico watched as his father's right hand produced a glowing light when Bianca appeared, at least her soul.

Bianca was white like a ghost, but her black hair and eyes still stood out as she hugged her brother. "Nico," she said in an echo-y voice,"I'm so proud of you. Mother would be happy to see how you turned out. I can move on now, knowing you're safe and have a new family. I'll always regret leaving you for the Hunters, but...I love you, little brother." Bianca began to fade slowly when Nico said, holding her, "I love you too, Bianca. I just wanted to see you one more time." Bianca turned to the others as she mouthed "Thank you" to them and disappeared. Nico was left crying when Hazel bent down and hugged her half-brother, "It's okay, Nico. It's okay." Hades' changed to Pluto with his black hair was close-cropped and his robes looked more Praetor-like than Greek. "Hazel, though it pains me after seeing what your brother wished for...I ask for your wish."

Hazel still held Nico in her arms when she looked up to Pluto. She wondered on her gift, Nico used his to see his sister, she couldn't use it for something selfish after that. She then asked, "I...I wish for mother's judgement to be over written and be sent to Elysium. She was controlled by Gaea to raise Alcyoneus during World War Two, it wasn't her fault, father. I sacrificed Elysium the first time so she'd be spared from eternal torture for something she had no control over. Father, please let my mother have the happy ending she wanted...after being called a witch and persecuted for years." Pluto told her, as he gave a small smile, "A noble, wish, Hazel. Very well, it might take some time though." Hazel bowed her head before helping Nico up and taking him to the others. Zeus announced, "After such a heart touching scene, I'm afraid we must go on. Next, Frank Zhang and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano."

Frank moved to his father, who changed from Biker Ares to Soldier Mars. Mars smiled at his son to say, "I'm proud of you, Frank. You're just like your mother, someone who could take charge and lead his allies into battle. You showed bravery and did what you could to save your friends from danger. Now, your wish?" Frank seemed undecided after watching Hazel and Nico, he looked puzzled when asking, "As a new Praetor, I wish for aid to help the New Rome. I may have Reyna for aid, but I'm just a rookie." Athena scoffed, probably thinking he's asking the wrong deity for wisdom. Mars nodded when saying, "Understandable. Though wisdom isn't my field, I can give the aid needed." Frank glowed red in color as Mars explained, "My second blessing. You may have called on it before for strength, but this will give you the courage and power of Rome's greatest hero. You can summon it at any time, as long as it's a fight. Now, Reyna, let's talk."

Reyna bowed as she said, "Lord Mars, I'm honored that you have decided to reward me for my efforts." Mars nodded and told her, "You did a lot to save Rome, such as going to forbidden lands, trusting the Greek, bringing real peace to the gods by giving back what was stolen and saving our Greek children. For that, you are to be properly rewarded. Ask, hero of Rome." Reyna kept her head down when she said, "I'm honored, truly I am, but I have no wish in mind. All I wanted before was my home to be safe, and now it is. That's all I desired." Mars smirked and said, "An honest desire and a noble answer. May Rome be safe under your leadership, Praetor." The two left Mars as Zeus' voice boomed for the next demigod, "Jason Grace."

Jason Grace stepped forward, he adjusted his new glasses as he approached his father. Zeus altered to Jupiter in a flash of lightning, just longer beard and purple toga was all the that differed. Hera, who switched to Juno in her goat-skin cloak spoke before her husband, "Jason, my champion, you did well in gaining the Greek's trust, and so much during my quest to unite the two opposing sides. As Jupiter will grant you a wish, I will give a gift." Jupiter looked to his son when asking, "As Juno said, you did so much for both sides, son. Your wish?" The son of Jupiter took a deep breath as he thought on it for a bit, he soon wished, "I'd...I'd like to be able to travel to anywhere faster. I made so many friends at both camps that they're family and traveling between both sides of the country is a hassle. A way to travel faster would nice." Jupiter nodded and with a snap, Jason glowed gold as his father spoke, "As the winds make you fly, so too now will they make travel faster. And now, for Juno's gift."

Juno smiled down on Jason as she said, "My champion, you were given to me so long ago by your mania of a mother. You've forgotten so much in your time with your sister. As patron of families, I will gift you what was lost so long ago." In her hands appeared a scrapbook as it floated to Jason. The demigod caught it in his hands and flipped through the pages; inside were photos and recordings of times he had with Thalia, the good, the bad, all there in his hands. Jason smiled and bowed to Juno, telling her, "I thank you greatly for this gift, Lady Juno. I'll treasure it always." Jason lifted his head and went to the others. After a transformation back, Zeus spoke out loud, "Annabeth Chase, step forward."

Annabeth chase stepped forward as she was addressed by her mother, Athena. The goddess spoke, "Annabeth, you have done so much for one of my children. You completed a quest that has taken so long for my children to complete. You found what was stolen by the Romans, went through it all on your intellect, rather than powers, for that makes your stronger than the others. I'm sorry you got dragged into Tartarus,but ask your gift, and I'll deliver." Annabeth looked at her mother and thought for a but before finally asking, "I'd like the return of some items. My dagger and Daedalus' laptop. I lost them while in the Pit and would like them back so I can do more good with them." Athena nodded as her right hand glowed a gold light and in Annabeth's hands appeared both items. Athena spoke, "They have returned and now more improved. The laptop can do more functions, transform into a tablet or phone for example. The dagger will always return to you, just like your boyfriend's sword Riptide." Annabeth bowed and told her mother, "Thank you, so much." She turned back to the others when Zeus called, "Percy Jackson, step forward."

Percy stepped forward to his father, but Zeus spoke before hand, "Percy Jackson, just like Jason, you will be given two gifts, one from your father and one from Hera. You played a crucial role in this whole scheme; you made peace with the Romans, survived months of training, all without your memory, and ensured the Doors of Death would be freed while in the Pit. You've done far more than any hero could do." Poseidon stole the spot light and said, "Percy, what is your wish? Ask, and I'll be sure the seas can provide it." Percy thought on it for a while, last time his wish benefited others instead of himself. He then thought about his harem, how life will go from there when he asked, "I guess maybe a nice for me and others to live in would be good. Something my girls and other friends could come to and relax in." Poseidon studied his son before nodding and saying, "Very well. In a few days time, it'll arrive. Now for Hera to give her gift."

Hera looked to Percy as the demigod moved over to her throne. The queen gave a lovely smile to tell him, "My gift to you, Jackson, is something I've been working on for some time." In a snap of her fingers, a lovely girl about Percy's age appeared; she had long black hair, sky blue eyes, had lush, tanned skin and wore a wedding dress with a Roman sword at her side. She smiled when Percy's heart sort of skipped a beat, Hera said, "I give you my daughter, June. She is not a goddess, merely a powerful nymph I made. Take care of her, Jackson, and she will you." June walked over and kissed Jackson's lips when Percy thought, "Wait...did I just get married?!"


	11. Divine Gifts Being Enjoyed

(Author's note: Hey guys, things have been...hectic on my end. I lost my will to write for a while now and been busy with other things in my life. Today is my birthday so I thought on giving you guys a good gift on my end.

Percy POV

It had been two weeks since the Olympians bestowed gifts to the heroes who saved the Greco-Roman world. All were given as promised. Leo had his dream girl, Lisa, made by the gods like they created Pandora, only this time she wouldn't bring chaos. Percy, on the other hand, was living on an island paradise his father created for him and his harem to live on. As for the sea demigod, he was having a nice time with Khione on the beach-side.

The goddess of snow was finally brought under their control after Gaea, now serving part-time as a servant like Drew. Rather than the regular white dress, Khione was now ass naked, showing off her pale skin while Percy was riding her on a beach chair. The sea demigod kept pounding into her ice cold anus as her once brown eyes were shining sea green. After a few more thrusts, the snow goddess soon found herself laying ass up with Percy's hot fluids steaming from her butt.

Percy laid back in the chair as he ordered, "Khione, mind cleaning me up?" The goddess turned around and began giving Percy's rod a thorough cleaning with her mouth, sucking up any remaining seamen with her cold mouth. Percy admitted Piper's gift to him was odd, he was enjoying her as much as the others. She might have a body temperature of under thirty degrees, but she knew how to make Percy stiff. If she kept it up, Khione might be promoted.

While he was getting cleaned up, one of Percy's girls came walking down the beach to see him. June, a gift from Hera, was wearing a white, two-piece swimsuit as her black hair was let loose. She asked, "Enjoying that D-list goddess? Hard to believe she trapped my mother." June gave Khione a slap on the butt before sitting next to her "husband".

Percy was taking a liking to June, she kept the girls in line, helps Annabeth at times, and is possibly a better cook than Calypso, which shocked him. But he admired June as a person, not an object. The girl could hold her own in a fight, was very witty, and even funny. Percy asked, "So, what's my 'wife' doing all the way out here?" The two had a husband and wife tease going on since her mother is the goddess of marriage, wanting to be more than a prize. June explained, "I came here asking for a little favor from my hero. See, I have a little surprise in mind for you, but I just need to borrow a prong or two from you."

Percy's command seals, a way to alter and control fate, at least those under his control. He can borrow 80% of someone's powers, give orders, even change them in different ways, but what he found to be most peculiar is how the seals could be gifted to anyone he deems worthy. Percy asked, "And what is this surprise? Seems important to need two of the seals." June chuckled to say, "It's a surprise for a reason. Let's just say, you'll be getting the rarest thing in the world." Percy chuckled a bit, telling her, "Alright, humor me. I'll lend you the seals, but it better be good." With his command, two of the trident prongs vanished and reappeared on June's right hand. She smiled, gave Percy a kiss, then walked back to their house.

June POV

June walked from the beach back to the home Poseidon had built for his son and the harem. The new home was a six-story house with three large basements. The outside of the house, or rather palace, had a nice garden with Greek and Roman gods depicted in modern day, as requested by the Camp Jupiter members to feel more at home. June looked to see some of the girls roaming around and having a good time.

Juniper, who's bush was brought to the island, was making friends with some of the new nymphs of the island, Thalia and Reyna were getting along with some battle practice, though it seemed something else was being formed while they fought, and Hazel, now older, was tending to her horse Arion. The divine horse was eating like a king as the daughter of Pluto gave him literal golden apples. June recalled the story of how it became possible to now feed that gold-eater.

While in Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth saw the old man wondering the hellish landscape and recognized him from Piper's travels. Rather than leave the old man to his misery, Percy decided to make use of one of his hands. Surprising on the soul, the demigod sliced off Midas' cursed hands and used his bathrobe as a covering. Once home, the hand was turned into a special scepter, the hand now coated in gold to preserve it, so now Hazel can just turn anything like a chocolate bar or an apple into the horse's food. A little creepy, yet caring. Chiron and Reyna even asked to use the hand to make more dracmas and denarii.

After seeing the girls having their own fun, June entered the house and made way to her room on the second floor. June's room was a bit reflective of her mother, Hera; so a queen-sized bed, some peacock colored wallpaper, cow-print rug, had the scent of lilies and pomegranates and a collage of different queens throughout time hanging on the wall.

June had in the middle of her room a deer antler coated in silver and covered in honeysuckle. A strange object, but had a purpose for the nymph looked at the trident prongs on her hand. She said to herself, "A surprise, I assure you, Percy. With this prize, I'm sure you'll promote me to queen. Any of your girls could have captured a goddess or leader of a group of female warriors, but what about both?" She smirked when she lit some incense, uttering some words, "I beseech you, Artemis, to come to me."

In a flash of silver light, the silver antler and honeysuckle were gone, and in their place stood Artemis. The goddess, this time around, was taking on the form of a thirteen year old girl, long black hair, silver eyes, while wearing a silver tunic. She looked to June and was not pleased by who summoned her. The goddess retorted, "Oh, one of Jackson's whores. Care to explain why you summoned me here to this...sinful island?"

June smirked to tell Artemis, "I invoked the right of summons. I gave an offering worthy of your call and met a specific rule on your end, I must be a virgin. You must be surprised, but I am. I told Percy no funny business until we're properly married and he agreed. Now then, the right of summons, you can't be released until a wish of mine is fulfilled, Artemis. An exchange of goods for an exchange of services." The pre-teen goddess rolled her eyes, asking, "Very well, you followed the rules. So tell me, what service do you need of me. Remember, you only get one chance of this." June merely gave a small smile before saying, "I ask of you," she then showed the two prongs, "to submit."

June's command seals glowed bright as Artemis was encased in its light. The goddess struggled, her body wiggled in pain as if it hurt. She said out loud, "You..little bitch! I should have known you would do something so vile! You are Hera's creation!" June began to chant, ignoring the goddess' remarks, "With this power lent to me, I hereby claim you, Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon, to now serve me and by extension, Perseus Jackson!" Artemis struggled, she was clearly stronger than other goddesses. Luckily, June prepared for this; with the second prong, June's claim was further strengthened. Artemis may have been powerful in her own right, but fate was something she had no power over. Within moments, she stopped her struggle and her silver eyes turned sea green.


End file.
